Another year
by Maylis
Summary: C'est la rentrée des classes. Santana se retrouve avec Quinn et règnent McKinley, elles harcèlent et font peur à tout le monde. Il y a une nouvelle dans la classe, mystérieuse, qui fume ect. Mais Pourquoi Santana s'obstine à vouloir l'harceler? Et qu'est ce que cache cette nouvelle au cheveux blonds derrière cet air blasé ? D'où vient elle? BRITTANA & Un peu KLAINE
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour, c'est ma première fic, j'espère que ça va vous plaire.**

**Glee appartient à Ryan Murphy et tout le reste, en aucun cas il m'appartient à moi**.

**Je tiens à préciser que dans cette fic, ce ne sera pas le Brittana comme on le connait. Je veux changer le côté un peu bébète de Brittany et d'en faire quelqu'un de mature qui a du vécu. J'essaierais tant bien que mal de faire garder le coté bitch de Santana, ce qui va donner un duo assez.. Explosif, mais j'aime bien. Donc tout ceux qui veulent garder leur Brittany insouciante, cette fic ne va malheureusement pas vous plaire à mon avis.. :/ Enfin vous verrez bien. :) On se retrouve en bas.**

Bip_ Bip Bip Bip_

J'éteins mon réveil d'un coup de bras, qui le fit partir à l'autre coin de ma chambre. Décidément, c'était la rentrée aujourd'hui, et je déteste déjà ce putain de nouveau réveil, comme si j'avais besoin de ça. C'était ma tante qui me l'avait offert pour mon anniversaire, elle avait jugé ce cadeau « utile ». Quelle peste.

OoOoOo

Je finis par me convaincre de me lever. Toujours à moitié endormie, je pris une bonne douche chaude et me prépara. Je descendis les escaliers et vis l'horloge en me préparant mon café.

_Madre mia_! 6h55 ! Mon bus doit partir dans 5 min. J'suis à la bourre le premier jour, génial ! Je pris donc deux cookies que je mis dans mon sac et partie en toute vitesse de ma maison.

Le bus était encore là quand je suis arrivée, fiou ! Je monte donc dans le bus et repris ma respiration. Il serait temps que je me remette au sport. Heureusement, je fais parti des Cheerios, ça va pouvoir me remettre en forme, surtout avec les entraînements de Sue, notre coach. Cette femme est folle alliée et j'ai envie de la tarter pratiquement à chaque fois que je la vois. Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi je l'aime bien quand même.

Une fois mon souffle repris, je pris mes deux cookies et les mangea un par un.

Le bus s'arrêta devant le lycée, mais je partis d'abord m'acheter une boite de chewing-gum (eh oui j'ai toujours des chewing-gums sur moi les jours de cours, on sait jamais). Je me précipitai donc dans la rue d'à côté où se trouvait le bureau de tabac. Ah ce fameux bureau de tabac, « le Joker ». J'adore m'y rendre pour me prendre un café ou une chocolatine de temps en temps. Le serveur est très sympa. C'est le bureau de tabac préféré des lycéens ici. De une, parce qu'il est à côté du lycée et de deux, par ce que c'est le seul bureau de tabac qui accepte de vendre des paquets de clope à n'importe qui, en même temps, je crois que c'est 80% de son chiffre d'affaire mensuel. Bref.

Je pousse la porte et vis une jolie fille avec des beaux cheveux blonds, en face de moi qui venait de s'acheter un paquet de clope. Elle avait l'air blasé. Comme je la comprends, aujourd'hui c'est la rentrée, il y avait de quoi faire la gueule. En tout cas je ne l'avais jamais vu auparavant. Voyant qu'elle allait partir, je lui tins la porte avec un petit sourire en coin. Elle parti, me laissant un peu sur le cul. Je n'ai même pas eu le droit à un merci, même pas elle ne m'a regardée ! Pour qui elle se prend, elle ? Et puis pourquoi j'lui aie tenu la porte ? Santana ces vacances ne t'ont pas fait du bien, vivement que je retrouve Quinn qui me remettra sur le droit chemin. Et oui, Quinn c'est ma meilleure amie, on est les deux plus grosses pestes du lycée et les plus populaires, capitaine et co-capitaine des Cheerios, tout le monde nous envie. Et il y a de quoi, on est populaire, belles, intelligentes, et on a tout les mecs à nos pieds. Vivement que je la revoie d'ailleurs, je n'aurais jamais cru dire ça un jour mais, elle m'a manquée la Quinnie.

Je pris donc le paquet de chewing-gum et parti, plus déterminée que jamais à passer une bonne année, toujours au top de cette pyramide sociale.

J'arrive devant la porte du lycée, la poussa et vis Quinn qui embrassait ce cher Finn Hudson. Ce que j'aime avec Finn Hudson c'est que c'est le genre de mec qu'on peut martyriser à longueur de journée mais qui ne se rendra jamais, simplement parce qu'il est bien trop bête, mais surtout bien trop gentil.

Je fis la bise à quelques Cheerios, et me dirigeai vers Quinn. Celle-ci ne m'avait même pas remarquée, trop occupée avec son gros tas.

« Hey Quinnie, si t'arrêtais de tâter le gras de notre cher Finnocence ça serait sympa. Tu sais c'est le premier jour de cours, ma journée est gâchée rien qu'en étant là alors si tu pouvais éviter de me faire vomir de bon matin, ça s'rait pas mal »

Elle rigola et m'adressa un sourire

- Je vois que ces deux mois ne t'ont pas changé, tu restes et resteras toujours satanique, Satan »

« Je vais prendre ça pour un compliment » Lui dis-je tout en la serrant dans mes bras

« Au fait, t'as regardé ta classe alors ? »

- « Oui, et devine quoi ! » Me dit elle avec un grand sourire, en sautillant sur elle-même.

- C'est pas vrais on est dans la même classe ?

- Affirmatif !

Je laisse sortir un cri de joie.

- Yahouu ! Décidément rien ne nous séparera, même plus les cours, on va être indestructibles.

- IT'S ON BITCHES ! Q&S repartent sur de bonnes bases pour régner McKinley !

- Haha, aller viens, faut aller en cours, dis-je en ricanant.

OoOoOoOo

10 minutes que je suis en cours et je m'ennuie déjà. Soudain, le prof nous annonce qu'il va y avoir un nouvel élève dans la classe. J'espère qu'il sera beau gosse, j'commence à en avoir assez de Puck et de tout ces loosers moi. Malheureusement toutes mes espérances partirent à la minute où elles étaient arrivées. En fait ce sera une fille.

5 minutes plus tard, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Surement la nouvelle élève. Et effectivement, c'était elle, mais elle n'était pas si nouvelle que ça pour moi, c'était la fille aux cheveux blonds de se matin, cette fameuse fille qui m'a fait passer pour une idiote en me laissant tenir cette porte sans même un merci. J'allais lui faire regretter ce qu'elle a fait. Qui manque de respect à la grande Santana Lopez ? En tout cas je pus directement mettre un nom sur ma future victime : Brittany S. Pierce. C'est tout ce qu'elle a voulu dire sur elle d'ailleurs, surement le stress, la peur, la timidité. Je ne sais pas d'où elle vient mais je vais lui faire regretter d'être arrivée ici.

Je pris donc le temps de raconter à Quinn ce qui s'était passé ce matin. Elle se moqua temps de moi mais accepta de m'aider.

« Alors que l'opération MCK, B1.0 commence. »

« MCK, B1.0? Sérieusement Santana ? »

- Quoi! ça fait classe; comme dans ses films de mafia et tout ça.

Elle ricana longuement

-Ok laisse moi tranquille avec ça.

Oo

- Mais qu'est ce que tu fais? Pourquoi tu machouilles du papier, c'est dégueulasse! Me demanda t-elle après avoir _enfin_ fini de rire

- Fabray tu es tellement insouciante. Je prépare des papier pour lui lancer dessus avec la sarbacane.

- Tu sais pareil elle n'a même pas fait gaffe, ou alors elle t'a adresser un sourire en coin que tu n'as pas vu, elle était peut être énervée, pas la peine d'en faire tout un plat, c'est pas comme si les gens s'étaient moqués de toi.

- Je m'en fiche. Elle me saoule déjà. Et puis au moins elle comprendra qui règne McKinley.

- Pareil elle va faire parti des Cheerios et elle va finir populaire, dans ce cas, ce sera notre amie.

- La ferme Fabray! Pour l'instant elle ne l'est pas.

- Ok tu lâcheras pas l'morceaux à ce que je vois.

- Affirmatif. J'veux qu'elle sorte de sa première heure de cours en pleurant.

- Satan.

**Bon voilà c'est la fin du Prologue, je ne sais pas encore vraiment comment je vais continuer la fic, si les chapitres seront longs ou pas.**

**En tout cas je tiens à dire que je sais que c'est bourré de fautes, j'ai du mal avec les temps verbaux, donc si ça gène vraiment trop j'en suis désolée, et si quelqu'un veut bien se dévouer pour se relire, ça serait bonus lol**

**Et bien sûr comme tout auteur ici je vous demande de bien vouloir me faire part de ce que vous pensez, bien ou mal, ça aide! :)**

**Et quand je parles de sarbacane, je parle de ça : .fr/imgres?um=1&sa=N&biw=1228&bih=576&hl=fr&tbm=isch&tbnid=entUdxeGRBp8kM:&imgrefurl= . &docid=3n_B1Mjn1J4C0M&imgurl= . . &w=346&h=260&ei=2CKhUeKoAoy4hAfaiYGwDA&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=361&vpy=115&dur=1154&hovh=195&hovw=259&tx=232&ty=66&page=2&tbnh=142&tbnw=178&start=18&ndsp=24&ved=1t:429,r:38,s:0,i:280 je pense que vous le savez déjà mais je préfère éviter toute confusion lol.**

**Xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Voilà le 2e Chapitre, je pense que je vais en ajouter un toute les semaines, peut être plus vite avec les vacances qui arrivent à grand pas ( et oui plus qu'une semaine de de cours pour moi ). **

**Merci pour vos quelques review ça fait vraiment plaisir! Enjoy.**

C'est parti, maintenant que je me suis fait ma petite réserve de boulettes de papier, je vais pouvoir la canarder, en espérant que ce fichu cours passe plus vite.

Je pris donc une grande inspiration et souffla fort dans se qui me reste de stylo, ce qui fit partir la boulette vers la nouvelle et atterrit sur son cou.

Elle ne bougea pas.

Je recommence l'opération une nouvelle fois, en espérant qu'elle se retourne vers moi.

Elle ne bougea pas non plus, à part pour regarder sa montre.

« J'crois que ta Brittany elle en a rien à cirer de tes petites boulettes. En même temps c'est plutôt merdique comme truc… Qu'on s'le dise. » Me dis Quinn tout en gardant les yeux rivés sur le professeur.

- Ouais mais ça emmerde toujours les gens en temps normal.

- Si tu veux mon avis, ça à pas l'air d'être quelqu'un qui agit normalement.

- Je pense aussi. Pareil elle est juste terrorisée.

Non elle n'était pas juste terrorisée. Lorsque le prof lui expliquait ce qu'il fallait qu'elle remplisse dans le formulaire qu'il venait de lui donner, elle n'a même pas bronchée. Je ne crois pas qu'elle lui a parlé. Elle reste là, les bras croisés, à moitié affalée sur sa chaise, regardant sa montre de temps en temps. Putain elle doit trouver le temps encore plus long que moi elle.

En tout cas moi, je comptais m'occuper encore un peu.

Je pris une feuille dans mon trieur, la froissa et lui lança dessus.

Bien sûr, elle ne bougea pas. Pourtant elle avait du la sentir celle là quand même.

M'énervant, je pris plusieurs autres feuilles que je froissai les unes après les autres, chacune d'elles formaient une couche différente de ma nouvelle boulette, maintenant assez imposante. Je pris le scotch de Quinn et scotcha l'ensemble.

« Vas-y molo San ! C'est sa première heure de cours, normalement ce genre de boulette c'est réservé à Berry ou quelqu'un comme ça. »

- Je veux qu'elle réagisse c'est tout.

Je lui lance donc sur la tête. Heureusement qu'elle était dos à moi, sinon elle l'aurait prit en pleine face celle là.Elle bougea la tête et regarda le projectile, je pus voir sa bouche s'étirer un peu. Un genre de sourire sarcastique. Puis elle se concentra sur le prof et fit un léger mouvement de gauche à droite avec sa tête.

Un mouvement de j'en-ai-rien-à-foutre-si-tu-crois-que-tes-boulette s-me-font-quelque-chose.

Quinn ricana

« Bon t'as pas fini de te foutre de moi depuis que j'suis arrivée » lui dis-je

- Non pas vraiment, continua t elle, toujours en rigolant.

- Bon ok j'lâche l'affaire avec toi, et avec elle aussi jusqu'à ce qu'on sorte de se fichu cours.

OoOoOoOo

Les cours finis pour la matinée, je sortis donc à la recherche de Brittany. Il fallait absolument que je la vois, qu'elle sache que c'est moi qui règne ici. Elle doit savoir qui je suis, comme tout les gens dans ce lycée. Je ne sais même pas où est son casier, je ne la trouve pas. Je me décidai à aller manger. Je pris donc un plateau et m'assis sur une table en compagnie de Quinn et de quelque autres Cheerleaders. Je ne vis Brittany nulle part.

OoOoOo

Brittany est toujours dans mes pensées, où est elle ? Elle n'est même pas allée au self. Peut être qu'elle est rentrée chez elle, tout simplement. Je me dirigeai vers les toilettes quand je la vis dans la cours, assise sur l'herbe, le dos contre appuyé contre un arbre. Elle était en train de rouler une cigarette. Je me rapprochai d'elle un peu, et, non, ce n'était pas une cigarette. Je la vis sortir un grinder et une pochette plastique. Un joint, carrément. Ca doit être pour ça qu'elle n'avait pas réagit à mes boulettes de papiers en classe, elle devait être faya.

Je m'approchai donc d'elle, elle était assez sereine quand même, les drogues, c'était interdit dans le lycée, elle ne prenait même pas la peine de sortir.

« Tu sais j'pourrais très bien aller te dénoncer, et tu te ferais virer du lycée. »

Elle ne répondit pas.

- Oh la blondasse, j'te parle là. Lui dis-je.

- Tu ne le feras pas.

Oh, sa y est elle a parlé, doucement certes, mais elle a parlé. Cette voix.. Elle a une voix douce, calme... Quand on la voit on penserait qu'elle a une voix un peu rauque ou comme ça. C'est tout le contraire de ce que je pensais. Cette fille est tout le contraire de ce que je peux penser, à chaque fois.

« Ah tiens, tu sais parler. » lui dis-je.

Elle ne répondit pas, encore une fois.

- Et si j'le disais, tu me ferais quoi, hein ? Tu me taperais ? Continuai-je sarcastiquement.

- T'es une provocatrice à ce que je vois. Vas faire mumuse ailleurs, je ne t'ai rien demandé.

- Pardon ? Tu ne sais pas à qui tu parles là, moi je suis Santana Lopez. Tu n'as pas à me donner d'ordre, t'as compris ? C'est moi qui règne ici. Et pour tout te dire, c'est plutôt marrant de te martyriser.

- Enchanté, Santana.

Elle se leva et partit.

Enchanté, Santana ? Elle me provoquait là ! En tout cas, je n'us même pas le temps de répliquer. Une bouffée de chaleur à traversé tout mon corps, lorsqu'elle a dit mon prénom. Surement l'énervement. En tout cas, ça ma fait bizarre et ça m'a laissé sur le cul. Elle doit avoir un don pour ça.

Je me rends compte qu'elle ne ma pas regardé une seule fois, je ne n'ai même pas pu la regardé dans les yeux. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi évitait-elle ce contact, à chaque fois ? Je ne comprendrais jamais cette fille.

OoOoOo

_Dans les couloirs_

« Quinn ! Regarde qui est en face ! »

- Tiens, ton amie. Répliqua-t-elle.

Je m'avançai vers Brittany, déterminée. A quoi ? Je ne savais pas vraiment, arrivée à sa hauteur, je fis la première chose qui me passa par la tête, la pousser.

- Dégage de mon passage la blondasse. Dis-je tout en la regardant tomber.

Un sourire sarcastique s'étira à nouveau sur son visage. Pourquoi elle réagissait comme ça ?

Je m'approchai d'elle.

- Qu'est ce qui te fait rire comme ça ?

Bien sûr, elle ne répondit pas.

- Oh je te cause ! Dis-je en la poussant encore une fois.

« Hey Santana, c'est fini oui ! Qu'est ce qui te passe par la tête à la fin » Me dit Mr Shue tout en m'attrapant par le bras

Eh merde, il sort d'où lui ? J'vais être bonne à aller dans le bureau de Figgins.

« Aller, on va discuter dans le bureau du principal »

Bingo.

OoOoOo

Je m'assoie, face au principal, avec Mr Shue sur la chaise à côté.

« Santana, pourquoi tu lui as fait ça ? Brittany est une nouvelle élève, pourquoi tu veux lui faire vivre un calvaire, c'est tout le contraire de ce qu'on apprend au Glee Club. Tu sais le harcèlement peut prendre des tournures dramatiques. En es tu consci.. »

- Oh lâchez-moi avec vos leçons du Glee Club. Et Brittany vas bien, elle est pas morte. C'est pas comme si j'y étais allée de toutes mes forces.

- Tu veux rire !

- Oh mais arrêtez à la fin ! Le coupai-je.

Il me regarda froidement

- Ecoutez, les disputes entre fille, ça arrive, il y a des bagarres tout les jours. Vous le dites vous-même, on ne peut pas être aimé par tout le monde, ni aimer tout le monde et je passe tout le reste. On ne s'entend pas avec Brittany, c'est tout.

- Mr Figgins, quelle décision prenez donc vous ?

Vas y fait le lèche au principal, fait chier.

« Je suis désolé Mlle Lopez, mais il y a une politique de tolérance zéro contre la violence dans cet établissement. Je suis obligé de vous punir »

- Mais qu'elle violence ! Je l'ai juste poussée ! Dis-je en haussant le ton

- Vous serez collé tous les soirs de cette semaine pendant 1h30 après les cours, et encore, je suis gentil, je vous autoriserez à ne pas y aller, les jours où vous avez le Glee Club

- Oh merci, ça me touche tellement. Dis-je sarcastiquement en quittant le bureau.

Putain l'année commence bien, je vais devoir rester en colle pendant 1h30 après les cours pendant une semaine. L. Je crois que je vais aller voir Puck, me détendre un peu.

OoOoOo

Je me dirigeai vers mon casier, quand je vis un peu plus loin dans le couloir, une fille avec une belle chevelure blonde et lisse. Bien sûr je l'ai de suite reconnue. Ne t'énerve pas Santana, ne t'énerve pas. J'essaie de ne pas m'énerver mais mes yeux ne veulent pas la quitter. Je tourne la tête vers mon casier et je me retourne vers elle automatiquement. Je sens mon cœur s'emballer. Je décide donc d'arrêter de lutter et la contempla. Elle était quand même sexy. Elle était habillée avec un jogging oasic blanc, un tee shirt noir moulant. Elle était plutôt grande en fait, elle ne me mettait pas une tête non plus, mais bon. Elle avait une taille fine et de longues jambes, même si on ne les voit pas trop bien à travers le jogging. Et ces cheveux, cette belle couleur blonde éclatante, longs jusqu'en dessous de son soutien-gor… Qu'est ce qui m'arrive ? C'est nouveau, je me mets à complimenter la fille à cause de laquelle je suis collée cette semaine. Je m'avançai vers elle pour lui en toucher deux mots. Elle avait la tête tournée vers son casier. Je la pris par derrière et la plaqua contre le casier

« A cause de toi salle blondasse, je suis collée toute la semaine, après les cours, je vais te le faire payer ! Pas dans l'enceinte du lycée parce que si je me fais capter, j'suis morte, mais attends que je te croise dehors, ça va pas l'faire » et la lâcha.

Elle se retourne vers moi et plongea son regard dans le mien.

- Si ça peut te faire plaisir. Et elle parti.

**Son regard**.

Je ne me rappelle déjà plus de ce qu'elle ma dit avant de partir. Mon cerveau fait abstraction de tout ce qui est autour de moi. Je revois son regard. Ces yeux d'un bleu tellement magnifique, qu'on pourrait s'y perdre. Elle a un regard perçant comme je n'avais jamais vu avant, un peu énervé mais tellement doux et compatissant à la fois. Je suis paralysée, son regard ma paralysé, cloitré sur place, je n'arrive pas à l'expliquer. Je n'arrive pas à me l'enlever de la tête. Comment ne l'avais-je pas remarqué avant. Je suis sur place, j'ai l'impression que mes jambes vont me lâcher, mon cœur bat vite, j'ai une bouffée de chaleur, la respiration difficile.

« Hey San, ça va ? »

**Voili voilou.**

**Tu peux dire ce que tu as pensé de ce chapitre avec une review :p**

**A plus tard. **

**Xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Voilà je reviens avec le 3e chapitre! Merci pour vos review et Follow! Je tiens à dire que le fait que Santana passce pour une idiote est " fait exprès ". Je veux dire, au début de la fic Santana se croit toujours hétéro. Elle ne comprends pas ce qui lui arrive, l'effet que lui fait Brittany la rend confuse lol**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

« Hey San, ça va ? »

Je me secoua la tête et la regarda.

- Oui oui, t'inquiètes, je... j'étais juste en train de penser à autre chose. Lui dis-je en bafouillant un peu.

- Ok, ok.

Dieu merci elle ne m'en demanda pas plus. Même si je savaais très bien qu'elle aimerait savoir le pourquoi du comment, Quinn me connaissait très bien, elle savait que si je ne venais pas lui dire les choses de moi-même, elle ne me ferait jamais cracher le morceau. Donc dans tout les cas, elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

-Bon aller, il serait temps qu'on rentre, tu viens ?

- Non laisse tomber, je suis collée tous les soirs pendant 1H30 cette semaine, sauf les jours de Glee Club, à cause de ce qui s'est passé avec Brittany ce midi.

- Tu déconnes là?

Elle eut raison de prendre pour un "non" le fait de voir ma tête tourner de gauche à droite tout en baissant les yeux.  
- Elle perd rien pour attendre celle là. Mais t'inquiètes, maintenant je vais me charger personnellement de son cas. Tu vas voir, à nous deux, elle va comprendre la leçon.  
Je ris d'un rire timide et discret tout en articulant un " - ok "Elle me regarda d'un air bizarre, mais finit par s'avancer vers moi pour me faire la bise.

- A demain San, reprend elle tout en partant

- A demain.

Je me dirigea vers la salle de classe. C'était parti pour 1h30 de colle. Génial.

* * *

**POV BRITTANY :**

_SMS_

18:04 Coucou Britt-Britt. Papa et maman rentreront que vers 20h30, tu as le temps.

18:05 Merci petite sœur. Je suis là d'ici 10 min. A de suite.

J'avais à peu près 2h30 pour voir ma petite sœur. Ca n'arrivait pas souvent que nos parents partent aussi longtemps un soir de semaine. Je comptais bien en profiter. J'écrasa donc ma cigarette, pris un chewing-gum et courus vers la maison.

_Toc toc toc_

-Britt-Britt! Me dit ma petite sœur de 10 ans tout en me serrant dans ses bras.

On ne se voyait que 5 minutes par jour, quand j'avais de la chance. Elle me manquait, tout le temps. Ma petite sœur était tout pour moi, c'est dur d'être séparée d'elle, chaque jour. De ne pas passer des soirées avec elle dans sa chambre ou dans la mienne, comme auparavant, à se raconter comment s'étaient passées nos journées, parler de nos amoureux, donner des conseils. Enfin c'était surtout moi qui lui en donnait. Même si de temps en temps, quand j'étais perdue, elle se prenait pour une psychologue et devenait la « voix de la sagesse », elle aimait bien ça. Ca la faisait se sentir grande et mature, mais surtout utile. Et même si ça ne m'aidait pas vraiment, ses discours me reboostaient toujours.

- Ca va Fanny ? Lui dis-je avec un grand sourire

- Tu sens la cigarette.

- Ah bon, pourtant j..

- Arrête Britt-Britt me coupa t-elle. Je sais que tu as fumé, je ne veux pas que tu fumes, en tout cas pas avant de venir me voir, ça sent pas bon.

- Bon, d'accord, je ne le ferai plus, promis. Tu sais quoi, je vais aller me prendre une douche immédiatement pour faire partir l'odeur, ça te va ?

- Marché conclu me dit-elle avec un grand sourire, mais dépêche toi !

- Dans 10 minutes j'suis dans ta chambre.

- D'accord, je chronomètre.

Je partis donc en vitesse m'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Me lava en moins de 2 minutes mais resta sous l'eau 5 minutes de plus. L'époque où je pouvais passer le temps que je voulais sous la douche me manquait. Sentir l'eau chaude couler sur ma tête puis sur la totalité de mon corps me faisait un bien fou. Je fermai les yeux et réfléchis, réfléchis à ma vie, à ce qui va finir par m'arriver, au lycée, à Santana. Cette fille qui passe son temps à me soit disant martyriser. Elle me fait rire avec son air supérieur. Mais elle à l'air tellement instable au fond, c'est pour ça qu'elle se forge cette carapace avec son amie la blonde. Mais la blonde avait de quoi, avec ce que j'ai entendu sur elle, ça ne m'étonnes pas. Si c'est vrai qu'elle a eu un bébé à 16 ans, je la plains, elle a du en souffrir.

C'est pour ça, je ne peux pas lui en vouloir d'être comme ça elle aussi, personne ne peut. Cependant pour Santana personne n'est au courant de quelque chose qui l'aurait rendu comme ça, tout le monde pense que c'est sa vraie personnalité. Mais personne ne fait du mal au gens juste pour le plaisir. Tout le monde a un vécu qui entraîne à être qui nous sommes. Je crois qu'aucun homme naît méchant. Je pense que c'est notre entourage qui forge qui on est. Ca peut être une question d'éducation, question de vécu, question de blessure.

« Me voilà ! »

_bip_

- Tu as mis exactement 9 minutes et 36 secondes.

- Tu vois, j'te l'avais dit.

- Tu me manques Britt-Britt…

Aoutch. Ce fut comme un coup de massue pour moi. Je savais que je lui manquais, ça se voyait rien que quand elle me regardait arriver, elle était là avec ses yeux pétillants et son grand sourire. Ca me rendait déjà triste. Mais l'entendre dire par sa propre bouche était pire, beaucoup plus pire. Une boule se forma dans ma gorge et mon estomac se noua. La seule chose que je fus capable de faire était de la prendre dans mes bras.

Ce ne fut que quelque instants plus tard que j'eus la force de lui répondre.

- Tu me manques aussi beaucoup. Lui dis-je dans un souffle. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, ça va aller. Bientôt quand j'aurai un peu plus de temps et un moyen de me déplacer plus rapide que mes jambes, je passerai te chercher entre midi et deux, on mangera ensemble, ou des trucs comme ça. On passera pleins de moments ensemble, d'accord ?

- C'est quand bientôt ?

- Je ne sais pas Fanny, mais c'est bientôt en tout cas lui dis-je en ricanant.  
- Et je pourrai venir dormir chez toi ? J'en ai marre d'être ici avec papa et maman.

- Ils t'ont fait du mal, ou des reproches ? Lui dis-je en haussant la voix et en relevant mon buste du lit.

- Non non, pas du tout, au contraire. Mais je ne veux plus être avec eux. Ce sont des monstres.

- Non Fanny ne dit pas ça. Ils font ce qu'ils peuvent pour ton bien, ils essaient de prendre les meilleures décisions possibles.

- Non arrête Britt ! Quelles meilleures solutions ? Pourquoi s'ils veulent tout faire pour que je sois bien, ils m'ont éloignés de toi ? Pourquoi ils ne comprennent pas que tu as toujours été la plus importante pour moi ? Même si je suis sûre qu'ils le savent, et qu'ils le font quand même ? Me dit- elle en haussant la voix, et se débâtant de mon étreinte. Elle me regarda droit dans les yeux.

Tu n'es pas une criminelle n'est ce pas ? Pourquoi ils font comme si c'était normal, qu'on ne soit que 3 à table, et que ta chambre soit vide ? Pourquoi ils ne me donnent pas d'explications ? Pourquoi TU ne me donnes pas d'explications ? Pourq..

Sa voix vira totalement à l'aigu, s'étranglant dans un sanglot. C'était comme si elle me suppliait de lui donner des réponses à toutes ses questions, qu'elle n'avait jamais osé me poser, après tous ses mois. Elle n'eut pas la force de finir sa phrase. Elle était simplement à bout. Je n'osais pas lui dire la vérité. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle me renie comme mes parents l'avaient fait à cause de mon orientation sexuelle. J'avais peur qu'elle me regarde d'un air plein de dégoût, comme mes parents l'avaient fait en apprenant la « nouvelle ». Je ne voulais pas qu'elle me dise qu'elle ne voulait plus jamais me voir, comme ils l'avaient fait. J'avais peur de la perdre elle aussi, elle était tout ce qu'il me restait. Me remémorer cette soirée où ils m'avaient dit de partir me faisait mal, enfin où mon père m'avait dit de partir. Ma mère elle, n'avait rien dit, ne l'avait pas empêché, je me souviens juste du seul regard qu'elle a osé m'adresser lorsque je suis passée devant elle avec une valise, avant qu'elle ne baisse les yeux. Je ne voulais pas vivre ça avec ma sœur.

- De toute façon même si tu étais une criminelle, je t'aimerai toujours. Me sortit elle dans un souffle, en hoquetant.

Elle sortit la phrase de trop. Je ne pus me contenir. J'avais toujours essayé d'être forte devant elle, parce que je savais que de me voir triste, ça la rendait triste (et vice versa). Mon estomac se noua encore plus fort, j'avais la gorge serrée. Cette boule qui se formait m'empêchait d'avaler correctement ma salive. Je la connaissais bien, celle là, c'est celle qui arrivait avant les sanglots.

Je la pris dans mes bras et pleura, m'accrocha à elle comme si elle allait partir pour toujours. Cette phrase… Mes parents aussi me l'avaient sorti. « Tu sais tu pourras faire toutes les bêtises du monde, moi je t'aimerai toujours, et t'aiderai toujours ». Quelle belle connerie, ils avaient plutôt sauté sur la première occasion pour me foutre dehors. Ils m'avaient mentis, pendant toutes ces années. Leurs paroles n'avaient toujours été que des mensonges. Et j'y avais cru, j'y avais cru parce que j'étais épanouie, j'étais insouciante, je vivais dans un compte de fée, comme tous les gens de mon âge vous allez me dire. Alors je ne voulais pas croire à ce qu'elle me disait. Je ne voulais pas être déçue encore une fois parce que j'avais été assez stupide pour croire que quelqu'un m'aimait pour ce que j'étais réellement. Mais le problème c'est que les gens se font des idées de toi. Les gens t'aiment pour ce que tu leur montres, et surtout tant que tu es dans la norme, ils ne veulent rien savoir de plus, ils pourraient ! Mais ils ne veulent pas. Personne ne prend le temps de se mettre à ta place, t'aider, où simplement essayer de comprendre qui tu es vraiment. Comme si quelqu'un en avait quelque chose à foutre, de toute façon. Personne ne prend vraiment le temps de lire en toi, tout le monde se contente seulement de la couverture, et peut être des 3 premières pages, des fois. Mais après ils ferment le livre, et se reconcentrent sur la couverture, ça s'arrête là. Ca s'arrête là parce que ça les arrange bien. Leur petite personne passe avant le reste. Pourquoi s'embêter avec les problèmes des autres, alors qu'ils essaient de ne pas les montrer ?

Les gens sont des putains d'égoïstes ! Quel triste monde, c'est écœurant.

Malgré tout, je serai toujours là pour ma sœur, quoi qu'il arrive.

Je m'efforça de me calmer pour lui répondre.

- Je ne peux pas te le dire, il y a des choses qui… ce ne sont pas à moi de te les dire. Ce sont papa et maman qui doivent te donner des explications sur la plupart de tes questions, tu sais il y en certaines j'en ai pas la réponse. Je suis désolée, je suis désolée que tu sois aussi malheureuse par ma faute, mais je n'y peux rien, je n'ai pas le choix. Malgré tout sache que tu peux m'appeler à n'importe qu'elle heure, à n'importe quel moment de la journée, où de la nuit, je serai toujours là pour répondre et écouter ce que tu as à me dire. Tu comprends ce que j'essaie de te dire ?

- Ce n'est pas grave, dit elle toujours en hoquetant. Ce n'est pas de ta faute, je le sais. Je le sais parce que c'est papa qui t'a obligé à faire ta valise. Tout le monde croit que je suis trop petite pour comprendre, mais je suis grande tu sais. Je me rappelle de cette soirée là. Je me rappelle de l'impuissance de maman et de la colère de papa. De la tienne aussi par la même occasion. Mais je me rappelle surtout de ta déception, de ton mal-être, que tu voulais t'expliquer mais qu'il ne voulait pas t'écouter. Je me souviens de tout ça.

BAM. Autre coup de massue. Je ne sais pas si ça provoque en moi de la colère ou de la tristesse, le fait de lui avoir fait endurer ça. Surement les deux. En tout cas ça l'a blessé et choqué. Je suis sûre qu'elle se souvient de chaque minute, chaque secondes, comme si c'était hier. Et bien sûr ça fait mal.

- Je sais que tu es grande ma puce. Tu grandis même trop vite. Lui dis-je en resserrant mes bras pour l'avoir encore plus près de moi.

_Quelques minutes plus tard._

- Tu sais quoi, on va arrêter de parler de ça d'accord ? Il nous reste encore un peu plus d'une heure avant que je parte. On sèche nos larmes, et on va discuter de tout et de rien, d'accord ? Le plus important c'est qu'on soit là, toutes les deux, peu importe ce qui s'est passé, et ce qui va arriver. Balbutiais-je en essuyant doucement ses joues humides de larmes, avec mon pouce.

- D'accord. Elle me donna un sourire éclatant, que je lui rendis dans l'immédiat.

- Alors, comment s'est passée ta journée ?

- Très bien ! D'ailleurs j'ai un secret, mais il ne faut pas que tu le répètes.

- Mmmh D'accord, répondis-je amusée.

Elle regarda autour de nous, et s'approcha de moi pour me chuchoter son secret à l'oreille.

- Nathan il m'a fait un bisou sur la joue, et m'a donné un dessin.

- Ah bon ! Dis-je en baissant la voix, tu me le montres ?

- Oui bien sûr, me répondit elle. Il va falloir que tu m'aides à lui en faire un. Tiens, le voilà.

- Oh c'est trop mignon, tu vois lui aussi il est amoureux de toi.

- Oui, mais je ne sais pas quoi lui dessiner en retour

- Viens, je vais t'aider.

- Voilà !

-Il est trop beau Britt-Britt, je suis sûre que ça va lui plaire.

- J'en doute pas une seconde ! Au fait, dans 1 mois c'est ton anniversaire. Qu'est ce que tu veux comme cadeau ?

- Tu veux m'offrir un cadeau ?

- Bien sûr quelle question.

- Mais tu peux pas, si papa et maman savent que c'est toi qui me l'a offert, ils sauront que tu viens en cachette et qu…

- Chhhht ! Lui dis-je en lui mettant mon index devant sa bouche. Ne te préoccupes pas de ça Fan', ils ne sauront rien, pour l'instant dis moi juste ce que tu veux.

- D'accord… Le problème c'est que je ne veux pas quelque chose de spécial, maman et papa vont m'inscrire à des leçons de danse. C'est la seule chose que je voulais. Tu te rappelles qu'on en parlait toutes les deux ?

- Bien sûr je me souviens.

- Je me souviens que toi aussi tu aimes la danse, et que tu es même très forte

Je me mis à rire

-Quoi c'est vrai, tu m'avais dit qu'il y aurait un Glee Club dans ton futur lycée, et tu y es ! Est-ce que tu en fais parti ?

- J'ai d'autres préoccupations plus importantes maintenant.

- Comme quoi par exemple ?

- T'occupes !

- Mais aller s'te plait, il faut que t'y ailles, c'est ta passion, t'as toujours voulu faire ça, c'est ton rêve. S'il te plait fais le pour moi.

- Non, ne me prends pas par les sentiments minimoys ! C'était mon rêve c'est vrai. Mais je me suis rendue compte que les rêves, deviennent très rarement réalité.

- Mais tu es spéciale Britt-Britt. Tu es la perle rare qui est assez forte et belle pour réaliser son rêve.

Ce qu'elle me dit me fit sourire, mais je ne changeais pas d'avis pour autant.

- Peut être que à tes yeux je suis spéciale, mais pas aux yeux des gens.

- Pourquoi tu me dis ça Britt-Britt ?

- Je te demande pardon ?

- Tu as toujours été celle qui me disait de suivre mon rêve, peu importe si les autres ne croient pas en moi, tant que je crois en moi-même, c'est le plus important.

Elle avait tellement raison. J'ai toujours voulu qu'elle suive ses rêves, parce que j'ai toujours pensé que c'est seulement en accomplissant ses rêves, qu'on peut être heureux. Même si le chemin est dur, l'arrivée est tellement gratifiante.

C'est à ce moment là que je me suis rendue compte à quel point je m'étias perdue. Tous ces problèmes avaient pris le dessus sur tous les objectifs que je m'étais fixé. Mais maintenant je ne pouvais pas, je n'en avais plus l'envie. Mais comment lui dire? Elle ne comprendrai surement pas.

- Putain il est 20h34 ! Il faut que je file, à demain surement ! Je t'aime !

Je fis la bise à ma petite sœur et partis en vitesse, avant que nos parents ne rentrent. Point positif: Je n'avais pas eu à lui répondre.

Je savais qu'un jour elle allait craquer. Qu'elle allait me poser toutes ces questions, et en réalité, même si je savais que ça allait arriver, je ne m'y étais pas préparée. Qui pourrait se préparer à ça? Je me frayais un chemin dans l'obscurité, tout en repensant à notre discussion. Je m'arrêtai quelque instants pour me rouler un joint, j'en avais vraiment besoin là tout d'suite.

J'écrasai mon joint que j'avais finis à l'instant, tout en continuant de marcher. Je n'étais qu'à une centaine de mètre de chez moi et même le joint, n'avait pas réussi à me donner faim. Malgré mon esprit divaguant, mon ventre était encore quelque peu noué. Tout ce que je voulais là, c'était dormir.

* * *

**Voilà. Chapitre un peu plus long que les autres, surtout concentré sur Britt et sa soeur. Sa soeur va joué un rôle assez important dans la fic je pense, vu qu'elle est très importante pour la Brittany de cette fic. Donc il fallait absolument que je la "présente".**

**Vous pouvez laisser vos review pour me dire ce que vous avez pensé du chapitre. :p**

**Xoxoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour tout le monde! Bon j'suis désolée pour le retard, je pensais que le fait d'être en vacance allait m'aider à poster plus vite, en fait c'est tout le contraire, je suis jamais chez moi lol. Ah oui et aussi j'ai un petit ami depuis peu donc je ne pensais plus trop à Brittana :p**

** Mais pour me faire pardonner je vous annonce que prochain chapitre est déjà écrit et arrivera très vite. :) **

* * *

**POV BRITTANY**

_9h45_  
**  
**Je vis Quinn me lancer un papier. Je l'interrogeai du regard et l'ouvris délicatement.

« Twa tes morte. »

Un sourire moqueur apparut sur mon visage. Je froissai le papier et m'appretai à le jeter sans même la regarder mais, une meilleure idée me vint à l'esprit.

J'ouvris le papier une deuxième fois, pris mon stylo rouge, barra son « twa» et son « tes » et réécrivis les deux mots sans fautes.

Je lui relançai le papier alors qu'elle était en train d'écrire.

J'entendis tout à coup un « FAIS PAS LA MALIGNE AVEC MOI, J'VAIS TE NIQUER, T'ES TOMBEE SUR LA MAUVAISE PERSONNE ! TU SAIS QUI JE SUIS ? JE SUIS QUINN FABRAY, ET JE VAIS FAIRE DE TA VIE UN ENF.. »

Tiens, elle me fait penser à Santana, je vois pourquoi elles sont potes.

Je pris la peine de me retourner dans sa direction pendant que Mr Shuester lui cria dessus pour qu'elle se calme. Elle me défia du regard, je crois que si elle avait des fusils à la place des yeux, elle m'aurait déjà tuée. Je levai mes sourcils, gardai mon sourire en coin tout en la regardant. Elle était debout, les poings sur la table.

Elle sortit avec l'accord de Mr Shue tout en continuant de me fixer, si elle croyait qu'elle allait me faire baisser les yeux. Elle claqua la porte en sortant.

La fin du cours arriva, et j'appréhendais tout de même le slushie que j'allais me recevoir d'ici peu.

oOo

Quelque chose qui me déséquilibra, me fit atterrir contre les casiers. Je mis quelques secondes avant de réaliser qu'on m'avait poussée. Bon, au moins, je n'ai pas reçu de slushie, bon point.

« CA C'EST QUE LE DEBUT, SALOPE ! JE VAIS T'APPRENDRE A FAIRE LA MALIGNE DEVANT MOI » Me dit Quinn tout en criant et en me fixant avec le même regard haineux de tout à l'heure. Même si elle l'a toujours plus ou moins.

Je ne répondis pas mais continuai de la regarder dans les yeux.

Elle sembla s'énerver encore plus et ses cris redoublèrent.

« JE VAIS M'OCCUPER A CE QUE TU SOIS RECOUVERTE DE SLUSHIE DE LA TÊTE AUX PIEDS A LONGUEUR DE JOURNEE ! ICI JE SUIS LA REINE, TOUT LE MONDE S'ECRASE, J'AI ETE ELUE PROM QUEEN , TOUT LE MONDE VOUDRAIT ÊTRE COMME MOI. TOUT LE MONDE S'ECRASE ET JE PEUX TE GARANTIR QUE TU VAS T'ECRASER. TOUS LES MATINS TU VAS EN VOMIR TELLEMENT TU NE VOUDRAS PLUS METTRE LES PIEDS ICI, LE SOIR TU VAS REVENIR CHEZ TOI EN CHIALANT DANS LES BRAS DE TA MERE TELLEMENT TA JOURNEE AURA ETE HORRIBLE ! »

Ok, là elle a été un peu loin. Je ne comptais pas me rendre, où même répondre, mais là, faut qu'elle arrête.

- Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Lui dis-je avec une voix des plus naturelles du monde.

Son air énervé priT fin et laissa place à de la stupéfaction.

- Pourquoi est ce que tu cries pour que tout le monde t'entendes, alors que tu pourrais très bien me dire tout ça en parlant normalement ? Pourquoi est ce que t'as fait genre que t'étais énervée tout à l'heure en cours, à te lever de ta chaise et à crier ? Je pense que tu aurais pu t'abstenir jusqu'à maintenant ? Ou alors tu étais vraiment énervée, mais à se moment là, tu serais carrément venu me coller une gifle, ou au moins me bousculer en sortant de cours, mais tu ne l'as pas fait. Pourquoi ? Oh mais je sais pourquoi. Parce ce que tu as toujours besoin qu'on te voit, qu'on sache que tu es là, qu'on pose les yeux sur toi. C'est le seul moment où tu as l'impression d'être quelqu'un. Mais le jour où tu ne seras plus dans ce lycée ce sera la fin, tu seras passée aux oubliettes. Tu as tellement été rien à un moment, que tu veux être tout. Tu sais ce que tu es ? Une gamine. Une gamine qui aime être au dessus de tout le monde, mais un jour cette attitude te perdra ma petite.

Et ton histoire de chialer le soir et de vomir le matin parce qu'il y a cours dans quelques heures, tu as l'air d'être calée sur le sujet. Tu ne l'aurais pas vécu ?

VLAAAM

Je pris une gifle de l'espace, elle a piqué celle là.

J'ai dû toucher un point sensible.

* * *

**POV SANTANA**

Wouah, j'étais là depuis le début et ça a chauffé grave ici. Brittany a remballé Quinn comme jamais. Elle a parlé d'elle comme si elle la connaissait, un peu comme un psy qui ferait un bilan sur l'état de son patient. A part que Quinn est une patiente qui met des gifles. Et quelle gifle! Je crois que tout Mc Kinley entier l'a entendue. J'avoue que j'aurais pas aimé me la prendre.

Brittany ne prit même pas la peine de se défendre. Ce qui énerva Quinn encore plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Je l'ai rarement vue dans cet état là.

Elle ne se contenta pas de la gifle. Elle s'énerva sur Brittany comme jamais, enchainant tout et rien : coups de pieds, coups de poings, coups de je sais pas quoi, elle lui tirait les cheveux de temps en temps… Brittany était un peu recroquevillée et avait les deux bras devant elle pour se protéger. Quinn commençait à se fatiguer mais elle continuait à lui donner des coups, elle la poussa et Brittany tomba sur le sol.. Ce que je vis me fit mal au cœur. Quinn ne s'arrêtait pas et profitait d'être sur elle. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser comme ça. Même si Brittany se protégeait, je me sentais mal pour elle, en plus avec tous les gens qui étaient autour. J'essaiya de ne rien faire mais je n'y arrivai pas, j'étais obligée d'agir. Il fallait que Quinn s'arrête, et les mots ne faisaient rien, il fallait que je l'arrête mais physiquement.

Elle était genoux au sol, sur Brittany, en train de la frapper.

-Quinn ça suffit arrêtes !

Je la pris par derrière et me laissa tomber au sol de sorte à ce qu'elle tombe sur moi. Je lui tins les bras fermement malgré le fait qu'elle continuait à gesticuler. Je lui demandai de se calmer en chuchotant à son oreille. Elle se calma peu à peu. Je pus enfin la lâcher.

Je vis Brittany, toujours au sol, la tête un peu relever pour regarder si elle allait se faire encore taper. Elle saignait du nez et avait la lèvre inférieure ouverte. Quinn partit en courant.

Je m'approchai de Brittany

- ça va ?

Elle fit me fit un 'oui' avec un mouvement de tête.

- Viens, on va nettoyer tout ça.

Les gens étaient là. Certains étaient apeurés de ce qu'ils avaient vu. D'autres rigolaient, jusqu'à ce que je leur fasse comprendre avec un regard qu'il fallait mieux qu'ils arrêtent. Voir des gens rigoler en voyant Brittany me mit dans une rage que je réussis canaliser tout de même.

Arrivées aux toilettes des filles je regardai Brittany à travers la vitre. Elle avait retrouvé son air blasé de d'habitude. C'est bizarre, pourtant ce matin, elle ne l'avait pas.

Je lui tins les cheveux et l'aida à enlever le sang en lui passant un mouchoir mouillé sur le visage.

- Elle ne t'a pas ratée.

- Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Tu es celle qui me déteste non ? Tu peux retourner avec ta copine, je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour enlever quelques gouttes de sang, dit-elle tout en s'écartant de moi.

- Franchement je ne sais pas pourquoi je fais ça, surement parce que j'suis quand même humaine et que Quinn t'as fait saignée, mais j'suis pas obligée de le faire alors si t'es pas contente tu m'le dis moi j'me casse cocotte j'en ai rien à foutre.

Je pris son silence pour un « tu peux rester ».

- T'as mal quand je te touche le nez ? Continuai-je comme si de rien n'était.

- Non.

- Et quand j'te touche la bouche ?

- Non plus.

-T'es un peu bizarre toi quand même. Elle t'a défoncée au point de te faire saigner et t'as pas mal quand on te touche ?

-Arrêtes avec ça. Elle, elle ne m'a presque pas fait mal. Ma lèvre s'est ouverte quand je suis tombée par terre. Mon nez en revanche, je me demande comment il n'a pas saigné rien qu'avec la gifle qu'elle m'a mise. C'est aussi quand je suis tombé que le sang s'est mis à couler. A part pour la gifle, elle ne m'a pas une seule fois touchée le visage. J'aurais surement quelques hématomes, mais sans plus.

- Attends tu veux dire qu'elle ne t'a pas fait mal ?

- Mmmh non, pas vraiment.

- Pourquoi tu ne t'es pas rendue ?

- Les gens ont besoin de se défouler de temps en temps. Surtout elle. Je lui ai fait repenser à de mauvais souvenirs, j'allais pas en plus lui casser la gueule.

- Attends, tu t'es pas rendue parce qu'elle a besoin de se défouler, c'est quoi cette blague ! Tu peux juste dire que tu sais pas te battre, ou que t'en avais pas envie ou je sais pas, mais pas ça.

- Ouais, si tu veux. Dit-elle en baissant les yeux.

-T'es vraiment bizarre toi.

- T'as pas idée.

- Elle t'a quand même plus ou moins défoncée.

- Revois ton vocabulaire copine, « défoncer » n'est pas très approprié là.

- Eh parle mieux toi.

- Pourquoi tu te sens agressée, j'ai rien dit de méchant alors calme tes ardeurs un peu s'te plait ça m'arrangerait.

Je commençai à m'énerver.

- Putain t'es vraiment conne comme meuf ! Dis-je tout en tapant ma main sur le lavabo et en m'éloignant d'elle

- Pardon ?

- Pourquoi tu réagis comme ça. T'as pas besoin d'être distante c'est pas comme si je voulais qu'on soit pote, j'ai juste eu pitié de toi en te voyant comme ça mais si j'avais su je t'y aurais laissée par terre, moi j'te l'dis.

- J'ai pas besoin de ta pitié.

- Oui bien sûr, toi t'as besoin de rien, t'es la plus forte, rien ne t'atteint.

- Mais de quoi tu parles !

- Tsss laisse tomber.

- Ouais vaut mieux, moi j'me casse, bye.

Et elle partit, me laissant seule comme elle sait si bien le faire.

Putain elle ne m'a même pas remerciée.

* * *

Les jours passèrent et se ressemblèrent. Lorsque Quinn passait devant Brittany elle la poussait. Nos regards se croisaient à chaque fois qu'elle était au sol, j'étais désolée pour elle. Quinn demandait aux filles de lui envoyer des slushies tous les jours.

Jusqu'au moment où Quinn me demanda de lui en lancer un.

- Tiens. me dit-elle tout en souriant, un slushie à la main.

- J'aime pas trop le cassis, je préfère la fraise.

- C'est pas pour toi imbécile, c'est pour Pierce.

- Tu m'as prise pour tes suiveuses ou quoi ? J'fais ce que je veux, t'as pas à m'ordonner quoi que ce soit.

- Qu'est ce que tu dis ! J'te l'ordonne pas. Je te le donne pour t'éviter d'aller en chercher un toi-même. C'est bien à cause d'elle que t'es collée pendant deux semaines. Me dit-elle avec incompréhension

Ah oui c'est vrai… Je suis censée la détester… Le truc est que je ne la déteste pas, je crois que je n'y arrive pas. D'un côté cette fille m'intrigue et j'ai envie d'apprendre à la connaitre. D'un autre côté je n'en ai pas du tout envie. Je n'arrive pas à savoir ce que je veux et ce que je pense réellement d'elle. Tout ce que je sais là tout de suite, c'est que je n'ai pas envie de lui balancer un slushie.

- Oui je sais merci. Elle en a déjà pris un hier.

- Justement elle doit en prendre tous les jours, et là c'est ton tour.

Je soupirai et cherchai Brittany.

Je la vis devant son casier, en train de poser ses cahiers. Elle contempla une photo accrochée quelques secondes et le referma. J'avais eu le temps d'arriver jusqu'à elle.

Elle se retourna et plongea ses yeux dans les miens. Mon corps se mit à trembler et une vague de chaleur s'empara soudainement de moi.

Puis elle regarda le slushie.

- T'as des affaires de rechange ? Essayant de paraître la plus normale possible.

- Oui… M'avoua t-elle en baissant les yeux

- Vas y fait le, tu es obligée en quelque sorte de toute façon. Ajouta-t-elle en me voyant hésiter.

- T'as du mal à vivre tout ça ?

- J'ai connu pire.

Je n'arrivais pas à lui lancer.

-Bon vas y lance le moi ce putain de slushie, qu'on en finisse pour aujourd'hui.

Je pris donc une inspiration et lui lançai dessus. Je lui ai quand même jeté doucement de sorte à ce que le slushie ne se vide pas complètement.

Je restai là, la regardant s'enlever le liquide de sur les yeux. Je vis dans ses yeux un peu de déception. Je me mis à regarder le slushie , j'étais dégoutée, dégoutée de moi-même. Ca ne m'amusait plus. Je laissai tomber le slushie par terre et la regardai une nouvelle fois dans les yeux.

- T'inquiète. Ajouta-t-elle simplement, comme si elle avait lu dans mes pensées.

Je lui tournai le dos et partis.

* * *

Voilà. :)

Si tu as une remarque, mets une review :p

**Au chapitre dernier j'ai complètement zapper de vous remercier pour vos reviews et de remercier Ben55 d'avoir corrigé mes fautes. **

**Xoxo**


	5. Chapter 5

**Voilà, chose promise, chose faite. :) merci pour vos review!**

* * *

**POV SANTANA :**

« Santana ! »

- Que pasa mamaaaaa, grognai-je.

- Il est 6h40, tu commences plus tard aujourd'hui ?

- 6h40 ? C'est bon, j'suis dans les temps.

- D'accord, me répondit-elle en fermant la porte.

J'allongeai mon bras pour prendre mon portable sur la table basse à côté de mon lit, le déverrouillai et regardai si j'avais des messages. Mon regard s'arrêta sur l'heure. Je beuguai pendant quelques secondes sur les chiffres qu'affichaient celui-ci quand ...

**BORDEL DE MERDE C'EST 6H40 !**

Je me levai d'un coup et courus dans la maison, avec en guise de pyjama un long tee shirt blanc qui recouvrait mes sous-vêtements.

- Mais, tu commences à quelle heure alors ? Me cria mama, plutôt confuse.

- Bordel j'suis à la bourre ! T'aurais pas pu me réveiller avant !

- De quoi ? Cria elle une nouvelle fois, car elle n'avait pas entendu.

Je ne pris même pas la peine de lui répondre et m'enfermai dans la salle de bain. Je pris ma douche en cinq minutes et sortis. J'eus fini de m'habiller lorsque je me mis du crayon, et cherchai mon eye-liner.

- MAMAAAA, criai-je. Il est où l'eye-liner ? Lui demandai-je tout en fouillant dans les placards.

- Bah il n'est pas dans ta trousse de maquillage ?

- Bordel s'il y était dans ma trousse de maquillage je te le demanderai pas!

- Regarde dans ton sac d'école.

Bien sûr ! Les grandes vacances m'avaient fait oublier les bonnes habitudes. J'emportais toujours l'eye-liner, le mascara, du coton et du démaquillant au lycée. Question de précautions, on ne sait jamais. Et hier j'avais repris les bonnes habitudes.

Je le pris et traçai d'une traite un trait fin sur mes paupières. Heureusement j'avais pris la main depuis ces années. Au début j'étais obligée de me lever dix minutes en avance, pour pouvoir avoir le temps d'en mettre. Je devais le refaire au moins quatre fois à chaque fois. Je m'étais même mise à m'entrainer le soir en rentrant de l'école. Enfin le bon vieux temps quoi.

Enfin « prête », je dévalai les escaliers et me dirigeai vers la porte d'entrée.

- C'est bon tu l'as retrouvé ton eye-liner ? Me demanda mama

- A ce soir ! Lui dis-je tout en fermant la porte.

Elle était habituée à ce genre de scène. Je ne manquais jamais de respect à ma mère, vraiment. Mais je ne suis pas très matinale, et ça elle l'avait bien compris. Il lui est déjà arrivé de se recevoir des « ta gueule » ou des « tu m'fais chier » dans la tronche. Mes frères et sœurs se sont déjà pris une brosse à travers la tête. Elle s'était énervée les premières fois, mais elle a vite compris qu'elle ne pouvait rien y faire. Maintenant quand je suis à la bourre, c'est comme une habitude pour elle, elle fait presque « abstraction » de ce que je peux lui dire.

Arrivée devant le lycée, je resserrai ma queue de cheval et entrai dans l'établissement, les nerfs à vif.

- San, on commence à 9h, la prof d'SVT n'est pas là, me dit une cheerio de ma classe tout en me tapant l'épaule et en partant aussi vite qu'elle est arrivée.

Pardon ? J'ai fait tout ça pour rien ? Je suis fatiguée à n'en plus pouvoir alors que j'aurais pu dormir plus. Sans être à la bourre et donc sans devoir courir partout dans la maison alors que je n'ai même pas eu le temps d'émerger un peu ? BORDEL ! Criai-je tout en mettant un coup de pied dans une poubelle verte à côté de moi.

- Eh bien, on dirait qu'il y en a une qui s'est levé du pied gauche aujourd'hui.

-Ferme ta putain de gueule de suceuse, Fabray. J'suis pas d'humeur aujourd'hui.

« Bah reste toute seule alors », et elle partit. J'ai dû la vexer. Mais là tout de suite j'men fous, je n'ai qu'une envie c'est de crier ou taper dans quelqu'un juste pour me défouler.

« Mais prends pas ton cas pour une généralité » me cria t elle avec un grand sourire alors qu'elle était à l'autre bout du couloir, avant de disparaître.

Je me disais aussi.

Je t'aurais Fabray.

* * *

Je partis donc au joker aller m'acheter un paquet de cigarette et un petit café, avant d'aller au lac. Non je ne fume pas souvent. J'ai seulement eu une envie soudaine, et vu que mama me donnait des sous toutes les semaines, j'en avais toujours sur moi. Lorsque je m'achetais un paquet, il durait environ un mois. A part pour les soirées, mais bon ça, c'est une autre histoire.

Je pris ma commande et partis un peu plus loin vers le lac, tout en fumant ma cigarette pour me détendre un peu.

Ma cigarette finie je me mis donc contre la barrière en bois devant le lac, en guise d'accoudoir.

J'avais même pas fait gaffe qu'il y avait une femme à un mètre de moi. Je tournai la tête discrètement pour regarder qui c'était.

_Dogjoprghijrothn_

Eh merde, Brittany. Qu'est ce qu'elle fout là! Décidément c'est vraiment une journée de MERDE ! J'avais pas besoin de ça.

J'étais toujours en train de la faire chier au lycée, et là je m'installai à côté d'elle. Elle doit me trouver pas nette. Elle a de quoi.

Putain j'ai l'air vraiment conne, j'fais quoi moi là.

Plusieurs options s'offraient à moi : Soit partir en courant, soit la balancer par-dessus la barrière, soit faire comme si de rien était et attendre qu'elle se casse. Soit lui parler moi-même.

Bon je peux oublier la première, elle me prendrait encore plus pour une déglingo qu'elle doit le faire déjà et j'tiens quand même à ma réputation, qu'est ce qu'elle penserait de moi après?

La deuxième aussi, j'suis de mauvaise humeur et j'suis méchante, mais faut pas pousser, et vu la gueule de l'eau et même la gueule des canards elle sortirait pleine de boutons, où alors elle sortirait même pas, je sais pas ce qui doit y avoir là dedans mais ça doit pas être de très belles créatures. Cette pensée me fait frissonner. Je me secouai la tête pour me changer les idées.

Bon la 3ème option me semble plutôt bien: faire comme si elle n'était pas là et attendre qu'elle parte. Le problème c'est qu'elle est en train de se fumer un pétard là tout de suite, et si elle n'en est pas à son premier, elle pourrait passer des heures à regarder le lac. Tout semble tellement intéressant quand on est faya.

4ème option : lui parler moi. Lui dire quoi ? Salut Brittany, j'suis celle qui te lance des slushies, te pousse dans les couloirs avec ma pote et tout mais j'viens faire amie-amie avec toi, alors tout va comme tu veux ?

Ok aucune des options n'est réellement envisageable. C'est dans ces moments là où je donnerai tout pour avoir une montre qui peut nous faire remonter le temps.

Un soupir de désespoir et d'ennui sortit tout seul.

Je vis Brittany tourner sa tête vers moi et esquisser un sourire.

Je pris une gorgée de mon café en souriant à mon tour.

Son sourire se fit plus grand encore, elle se retint de rire.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je me suis mise à rire, surement un rire nerveux. J'entendis son rire, pour la première fois. Il m'envoûta, et je pourrais l'écouter des journées entières. Je la regardai dans les yeux avant de détourner mon regard. Bien sûr son regard, comment avais-je oublié. Mes joues rougirent, heureusement mon teint mat ne laissait pas apparaître ce genre de choses. Son regard était en tout cas moins humide, moins perçant, encore plus doux et plus envoûtant quee d'habitude. C'était surement l'effet marie-jeanne.

- Tu ne devrais pas fumer cette merd-. Je m'arrêtai d'un coup sec. Je lui avais parlé sans vraiment m'en rendre compte. Comme si on était super pote et que je lui disais ce qui été pour son bien. En plus c'est pas comme si j'en avais quelque chose à foutre d'elle. Et qu'elle en avait quelque chose à foutre de ce que je lui disais.

« Désolé, c'est sorti tout seul, j-j'ai rien à te dire, je l'sais. » Et voilà que je m'excuse maintenant !

« Bien que j'en ai rien à foutre de s'que tu fais, d-de bien ou de non » Ok j'essaie de me rattraper et j'arrive même plus à parler français. J'bafouille comme une collégienne qui va déclarer sa flamme à son amoureux. Moi et la communication, ça fait 36 000.

Un autre soupir sortit, plus long et encore plus sincère que l'autre.

-Mauvaise matinée ?

- « T'as pas idée » lui répondis-je dans un souffle. « C'est pour ça que je suis là, habituellement ça me calme de venir ici » Ok c'est parti je lui raconte ma vie maintenant. C'est bon je laisse tomber, j'arrête d'essayer de me confronter à moi-même et à analyser tout ce que je fais. Je n'arriverai jamais à me comprendre de toute façon. J'dois avouer que les garçons n'ont pas la tâche facile, déjà qu'un mec, c'est plutôt con, mais si en plus on est compliquée, je les plains. Mais qu'est ce qui m'arrive ! Ca doit être la fumée de son putain de pétard que je respire depuis tout à l'heure qui doit me ramollir le cerveau, au point de me faire lui parler comme si on était amie, ou du moins qu'on se connaissait vraiment.

-Moi je viens ici peu importe mon humeur, mais surtout quand je suis pensive. C'est cool d'être ici quand on a plein de choses dans la tête. On regarde les canards et on se demande comment ils peuvent faire pour vivre dans une eau pareille. En tout cas, leur physique en as pris un coup. Ils sont vraiment laids pour des canards.

Elle tendit son bras vers moi, tenant du bout de ses doigts son joint. J'hésitai à le prendre. Je restai fixée dessus, me demandant si je ferai bien de le prendre ou pas. Je sentais son regard sur moi, au pire je ne risquais rien.

Je pris le joint avec ma main gauche et le portai à ma bouche. J'aspirai doucement, sentis la fumée s'engouffrer dans ma bouche, que j'avalai d'une traite.

- Tu ne devrais pas fumer cette merde.

- Je la regardai avec des yeux ronds tout en recrachant la fumée, un sourire se dessina sur son visage et elle rigola.

Je me mis à rigoler avec elle aussi et retirai une latte.

« Je crois que la prochaine fois je m'abstiendrai » lui dis-je en rigolant.

Elle me repassa le joint, et vice versa

Après quelques minutes

- N'empêche je suis d'accord avec toi, ils sont laids ces canards.

- « C'est vrai » continua elle. J'veux dire, comment ils arrivent à vivre dans cette eau. Ils sont là, dans ce lac dont l'eau n'a pas dû être changée depuis deux siècles, ils ont aucunes issues, ils ne sortiront jamais de là. Ils ne connaîtront rien d'autre que ça. Ils passent leur journée à attendre devant que quelqu'un leur donne du pain ou une connerie comme ça. Mais je me demande comment ils ne s'empoisonnent pas en le mangeant alors qu'il est tombé dans cette eau. Au moins quand on se dit qu'on a une vie de merde, on a juste à venir les voir pour se dire qu'on est chanceux, enfin je veux dire, ça peut pas être pire qu'eux.

- Ahhh ouais mais en fait c'est un peu une leçon de vie.

Elle me regarda avec des gros yeux, mais je fis comme si je ne la voyais pas, et continua dans mon discours, les yeux plissés.

-Si, regarde. Ces canards ils vivent toujours dans la même merde. N'importe quel nouveau canard qui rentre là dedans et qui boit cette eau, meurt. Parce qu'il n'est pas habitué, et qu'il a l'habitude de la bonne eau bien fraîche. Tandis que le canard qui est habitué à tout ça, s'il est toujours vivant, il est en quelque sorte immunisé contre toutes les bactéries et les virus qui peuvent se trouver là. Et s'il est immunisé contre ça, plus rien ne pourra lui faire du mal, parce que il y a rien de pire. Son organisme s'est habitué à cette merde, donc il ne craint plus rien maintenant.

- Ah ouais donc en fait, ça voudrait dire que plus on reçoit de merde dans notre vie, plus ça nous rend plus fort et indestructible.

- Ouais voilà, si on survit, on en sort toujours plus fort, et plus rien ne peut nous atteindre.

Un silence se fit

- Wouahhh, dit Brittany en plissant les yeux. Ces canards sont source d'inspiration. En fait, ces canards sont… des modèles à suivre.

- Ouais grave. Lui répondis-je d'une traite

- T'es super intelligente en fait, m'avoua t elle.

- Ouais toi aussi.

- Ca te dit j'en roule un autre ?

- Soyons fous.

Okkkk je l'avoue, j'étais complètement défoncée. J'ai l'habitude de fumer des cigares pour rendre ma voix rauque et donc des cigarettes de temps en temps, donc je n'avais pas eu de mal à fumer. Mais ça, j'avais jamais essayé en fait. Mais c'est plutôt cool. Ca fait partir tellement loin, t'as l'impression d'être dans un autre monde. Je devrais aller défoncée à mes cours de philo, peut être que j'aurais des meilleures notes.

_Après environ une heure_

Elle écrasa le joint. Je me mis à bailler.

- Bon il va falloir qu'on y aille, on à cours à 9 heures je te rappelle.

« Exaaaaaact ». Me dit-elle tout en me montrant du doigt. Allons-y.

Nous partîmes donc côté à côte, vers le lycée, quand je jetai un œil sur mon portable.

- Putain Brittany, c'est 9h16 !

- Oh merrrrde cria elle tout en commençant à courir, me tenant le bras droit avec sa main gauche.

- Non Brittany ne me fait pas courir s'te plait, j'peux pas j'suis off là.

- Il faut qu'on y aille Santana, c'est pas loin dépêches-toi!

- J'en ai maaaaaaaaaarre d'être à la bourre!

Elle rigola tout en continuant à courir.

Nous arrivâmes devant le lycée, essoufflées. Elle mit ses mains sur ses genoux et se pencha en avant pour récupérer. Je mis mes mains derrière ma tête, inspira et expira fort, pour essayer de réguler mon souffle, tout en grimaçant.

- C'est pas cool de devoir courir après avoir fufu. Comment t'as réussi à retrouver ton chemin, j'arrive à peine à reconnaître le bâtiment.

- Question d'habitude. Bordel on va dire quoi au prof ?

Je n'avait pas la réponse à sa question.

-Merde ça craint, en plus ils vont voir qu'on a fumé, vu tes yeux, dis-je tout en me moquant d'elle

- T'as vu les tiens, ils sont tout petits on dirait que tu les as fermés.

C'est repartit pour un fou rire

- Non sérieusement on fait quoi ? Me demanda-t-elle avant d'être calmée.

- On évite de le regarder dans les yeux, et on lui dit problème de transport.

- T'as pas plus merdique comme idée ?

- Eh parle mieux s'te plait.

- Quoi avoue que ton idée elle est merdique, ils vont capter qu'on a les yeux rouges, ou peu importe, mais problème de transport j'suis pour. On a pas trop le choix.

« Ouais bon ok », lui dis-je en rigolant un peu.

On fait comment pour les yeux alors ? Continuai-je

- T'as des lunettes de soleil ?

- Bien sûr tu me prends pour qui ?

- Voilà, on l'a la solution.

* * *

**Merci à Ben55 pour la correction.**

**Le passage entre sa Santana et sa mère est inspiré de faits réels (ma vie haha) **

**Je ne sais pas quand je pourrais mettre un autre chapitre, en attendant, j'espère que celui ci vous a plu. Il vous a plu? Faites moi le savoir :p **

**A bientôt,**

**Xoxo**


	6. Chapter 6

- Excusez nous Mr Figgins. Brittany a dormi chez moi hier et ma mère a crevé sur le chemin et on n'a pas pu arriver avant.

- Pourtant vous auriez dû appeler pour prévenir.

- Mon portable est cassé et Santana n'a pas le numéro du lycée. Enchaîna Brittany.

Je me retins de rire, je sens son regard sur moi et l'évite le plus possible, il faut que je me retienne.

- Je peux vous le donner maintenant.

« Oui, pas de problèmes » lui répondis-je.

- Tenez ! Me dit-il tout en me tendant un post it et un stylo.

J'arrive à peine à tenir le stylo, ma main fait que trembler.

- Alors 06 …

Je sais plus comment on fait pour écrire. J'essaie de faire un 0 mais ma main tremblotante n'y arrive pas. Désemparée je regarde Brittany et la vis en train de se retenir de rire tout en regardant ma main. C'est lorsque nos regards se croisent enfin que je ne pus me retenir de rire.

Nous partîmes dans un fou rire, j'essayais de m'arrêter pourtant mais, la tête désemparée de Mr Figgins ne m'aidait pas trop.

- B-bon je crois que je demanderais à une copine, je.. on va être en retard. Dis je en essayant d'articuler le plus possible entre deux rires.

Il nous regarda avec un sourire sur les lèvres

- Je vois que ça va mieux entre vous depuis le début de l'année, je suis content que vous vous soyez enfin intégrée Mlle Pierce.

Nous nous regardâmes avec un sourire.

- Oui bon on y va. Au revoir Monsieur.

Nous continuâmes de rigoler dans les couloirs en nous remémorant la scène de tout à l'heure.

- Non sérieusement on aurait dit que tu avais Parkinson, tu aurais vu la tête que tu avais en me regardant.

- Arrêêêêêêêêteee, lui répondis-je en rigolant.

OoOo

- Bon maintenant Chut, il faut être sérieuses… Mais Brittany où tu vas ? Elle est là la salle !

- Oh merde !

. Bon, dis-je en rigolant, maintenant chut.

J'ouvris la porte

- Bonjour Madame ! dis-je en même temps que Brittany.

- Bonjour les filles. Eh mais qu'est ce que vous faites ?

- De quoi ?

Je vis Brittany s'asseoir et s'affaler sur la table. Je me retins de rire.

- Et votre billet ? Vous n'êtes pas passées par le bureau de Mr Figgins ?

Je vis Brittany lever la tête d'un seul coup. Merde on avait oublié le billet, on était passées chez Figgins pour rien.

Je partis une nouvelle fois dans un fou rire que j'essayais tant bien que mal de cacher.

- On va aller le chercher, dit Brittany.

Après avoir fermer la porte, je la vis se plier en deux et rire

Nous arrivâmes devant Mr Figgins encore en train de rire.

- Tenez, je vous ai laissé le billet là. Allez en cours maintenant.

- Désolé, merci.

Sorties du bureau de Figgins, j'enlevai mes lunettes et me regardai dans la glace de mon casier. Mon maquillage avait coulé à force de pleurer de rire.

Brittany se regarda à son tour. Elle, elle se maquillait rarement, et quand elle se maquillait c'était à petite dose. Aujourd'hui elle avait mis du crayon et un peu de mascara. Nous prîmes le temps de nous remaquiller avant de retourner en cours.

- Dis donc ça a l'air d'aller mieux. T'es moins énervée que tout à l'heure.

- Ouais.

- Alors comme ça c'est le grand amour entre toi et Brittany maintenant ?

Merde, j'avais zappé Quinn, j'avais même tout zappé pendant temps que j'étais avec Brittany. Je ne sais pas si c'est le fait d'avoir fumer des joints, ou simplement le fait d'avoir été avec elle. En tout cas, c'était plutôt cool, elle avait réussi à me faire oublier cette carapace et être moi-même. Elle était fun et j'aimais parler avec elle. J'espèrais qu'il y aurait d'autres occasions, en tout cas, là on était au lycée, et je ne pouvais pas me montrer avec elle, pas devant Quinn. J'avais pas envie qu'elle me tape un scandale.

- Commence pas Quinn, elle était en retard elle aussi, je n'allais pas m'entre tuer avec elle.

- Mais c'est notre pire ennemie, tu…

- Eh ! Lâche l'affaire tu veux !

Malgré ma soif intense et mon envie de ** je dormis pendant tout le reste du cours.

- Hey San !

- Qu-quoi ?

- Qu'est ce qui t'arrive meuf, t'as dormi pendant tout le cours, ça vient de sonner, t'as même pas entendu la sonnerie ?

- Euh…Apparemment non.

- Tu veux aller voir l'infirmière ? Je t'y accompagne si tu veux.

- Non non du tout Q, t'inquiètes, je-je suis juste fatiguée, hier j'ai eu du mal à m'endormir. Je vais aller aux toilettes, me rafraîchir un peu.

- D'accord.

* * *

Je me dépêchai à sortir car ma vessie allait exploser et c'est à peine si j'arrivais à parler. J'avais la bouche pâteuse comme jamais, il me fallait de l'eau.

J'étais en train de faire pipi, quand j'entendis la porte des toilettes s'ouvrir et des pas qui avançaient vite, comme si quelqu'un courrait. La personne fit tomber son sac et laissa échapper des bruitages de douleur. Quelqu'un qui avait encore du prendre un slushy dans les yeux.

Je sortis des toilettes et sans regarder la personne qui avait la tête à moitié sous l'eau, je me mis à côté d'elle, ouvrit le robinet et bus. Je bus pendant une dizaine de secondes sans m'arrêter. Avec toujours l'autre et ses bruitages. Je pris un chewing-gum et regardai enfin la personne.

- Brittany ? Putain Brittany, c'est toi?

- Non c'est le pape! Répondit elle avec douleur.

- Continue de te rincer les yeux avec l'eau, j…

- Putain c'est ce que je fais là !

- Eh calme toi copine j'y peux rien moi si t'as pris un slushy.

Je pris une chaise et la posai contre le lavabo. J'ai d'ailleurs jamais compris pourquoi il y avait une chaise sous le sèche-main automatique mais bon, au moins, elle servait à quelque chose de temps en temps.

- Tiens assis toi là.

Elle s'exécuta.

- Putain ça brûle.

- Ouais, je sais. J'ai peut-être quelque chose pour te venir en aide... Merde… j'étais sûre d'en avoir emporté pour la rentrée. Dis-je à moi-même tout en fouillant dans mon sac.

- Mais qu'est ce que tu cherches, Santana ? Me demanda t elle tout en gardant les yeux fermés.

Je m'arrêtai un instant, un fichu frisson parcouru mon corps. Elle rendais mon nom tellement sexy.

- Ah ! Te voilà ! Tiens, c'est des gouttes pour les yeux. Ça nettoie en un clin d'œil. Tiens, ouvre ton œil. Lui dis-je sans lui laisser le choix, tout en me penchant vers elle, pour verser les gouttes sans en mettre partout.

- Comment tu sais ce que ça fait ? Je veux dire, tu prends des gouttes pour les yeux !

- Si il y a un truc que tu dois savoir… Garde les yeux fermés… C'est que je suis presque sûre que tout le monde dans ce lycée s'est déjà pris un slushy en pleine face.

- Même toi ?

Je ricanai

- Oui, même moi, même Quinn. Tout le monde a ses mauvaises passes.

- J'comprends pas, tu veux dire que tu as été la risée ici à un moment donné ?

- Non pas la risée, quand même pas. Mais…Comment t'expliquer ça… Ici, quand tu ne respecte pas les règles des plus populaires, tu reçois des slushies, c'est comme ça. Regardes, par exemple, en ce moment Finn c'est le quaterback de l'équipe de football. Et il fait aussi parti du glee club, un club de chant. Le glee club est en bas de l'échelle sociale. Donc il reçoit des slushies par ses camarades footballers car ils trouvent que ça fait trop gay et tout simplement parce que le glee club ça craint, enfin pour eux.

- Et toi tu fais parti de ce glee club ?

- Oui.

- Pourquoi tu ne reçois jamais de slushies ? Moi ce que je vois c'est que c'est tout le temps toi qui les balances.

- Ouais…Je sais… On va dire que Quinn et moi, on a réussi à se faire une place parmi les plus populaire, parce qu'on est capitaine et co-capitaine des cheerleaders. Les autres cheerleaders nous vénèrent, en quelque sorte. Et pour le Glee Club on dit que c'est Sue, notre coach, qui nous oblige à y être, pour les espionner.

- Et c'est vrai ?

- En quelque sorte, au fait, c'est bon tu peux réouvrir les yeux maintenant, lui dis-je en rigolant.

Elle rigola à son tour. .sourire.

- En quelque sorte ? Continua t elle, en me regardant d'en bas.

- Ca t'intéresse tant que ça ce que je te raconte ?

- Ouais grave, dit-elle d'une traite avec un grand sourire.

- Bon ok, en fait, au tout début oui, elle nous demandait de détruire le club, on n'a jamais réussi. Ils sont assez…Fraternels entre eux, c'est pour ça que je les aime bien aussi. Même si je n'oserai jamais le dire. Et ensuite elle a en quelque sorte lâché l'affaire on y est restées parce qu'on aime bien au fond, et on garde cette excuse au cas où.

- Waw c'est tellement compliqué et… Bizarre. Mais, en fait ici, tes amis te laissent tomber si tu n'es pas dans la norme.

- Ouais c'est un peu ça. Sauf au glee club.

- Merci de m'avoir aidée Santana, tes gouttes sont miraculeuses.

- De rien, lui répondis-je avec un grand sourire. C'était Quinn ?

- Non, mais une cheerleader.

- Ok… Bon je vais y aller.

- Oui à toute.

* * *

- T'étais où San ? Je t'ai cherché partout.

- Où je veux.

- Okkkk… Tu veux passer chez moi cet après-midi ?

- Qu'est ce que tu racontes Quinn, on a cours.

- T'es vraiment au courant de rien toi. Bien sûr que non on n'a pas cours. Tous les profs se réunissent pour préparer les trucs de la nouvelle année enfin j'ai pas très bien compris, en tout cas, personne n'a cours.

- Oh putain ça c'est cool ! Par contre je ne pense pas que je vais pouvoir venir. Je vais surement devoir garder mes frère et sœurs.

- Si t'étais pas au courant, tes parents le sont pas. Mange chez moi s'il faut, tes parents ne sauront rien.

- Non désolée Quinn, je vais rester chez moi. On se fait ça une autre fois.

- Comme tu veux lâcha t elle dans un soupir.

Ce que ne comprends pas Quinn, c'est que toutes les familles n'ont pas les mêmes facilités que sa famille à elle. J'ai deux petites sœurs et un petit frère, ça commence à faire beaucoup de bouches à nourrir. Mes parents ne sont pas pauvres, ils ont chacun leur job et nous avons jamais manqué de rien. Mais les fins de mois virent au rouge, et si je peux leur éviter tout ce qui est garderie et babysitter quand je le peux, je le fais.

* * *

_Au parc_

- Santana, je peux faire du toboggan ?

- Oui vas-y. Doucement ! FAIT ATTEN…

Et voilà, cet abruti venait de se rentrer une petite en pleine face.

- « Putain Aaron fait gaffe un peu ! » Lui dis-je en arrivant à sa hauteur. Tu pourrais au moins t'excuser.

Je posai mon regard sur la petite fille que mon frère venait de bousculer. J'allais demander comment ça allait quand tout à coup, alors que j'étais accroupie, je me retrouva les fesses sur le sol. Une femme venait de me bousculer tout en se mettant devant moi, pour se mettre face à la petite fille.

- Putain Fanny ça va ?

- Oui oui.

- Brittany ? dis-je avec un ton hésitant

Elle se retourna vers moi, c'était effectivement Brittany. Elle avait les yeux grands ouverts et la bouche entre-ouverte. Je pus lire dans son regard de la frayeur. Elle a du avoir peur de voir la petite fille tomber, ça devait être sa petite sœur ou quelque chose comme ça. J'eus quand même envie de la taquiner un peu.

- Je sais que ça fait souvent cet effet là de me voir mais, ferme la bouche, et arrête de me regarder, tes yeux sortent de tes orbites.

- « Tsss » dit elle tout souriant et en tournant sa tête de gauche à droite.

« Tu es sûre que ça va ? » Lâcha Brittany à la petite fille.

- Oui oui ça va.

- Pardon de t'avoir bousculée. J'ai pas fait exprès.

Je regarda mon petit frère, un sourire aux lèvres.

- C'est pas grave. Dit la petite fille en affichant un grand sourire.

- Bon c'est bon, tu peux aller jouer, je suis sur le banc là bas en face ok ? Lâcha Brittany à sa sœur.

- Pareil pour moi Aaron ok ? Je t'ai à l'œil. Et regarde où tu vas !

- D'accord ! Dirent les plus jeunes en même temps.

- Qu'il est mignon, c'est ton petit frère ?

- Eh oui, il est petit et c'est déjà un gentleman. C'est de famille.

- De famille ? Laisse-moi rire !

Cette fois ci c'est moi qui souriais bêtement en virant ma tête de gauche à droite.

- C'est ta petite sœur ?

- Oui, dit elle avec un sourire. Elle a 10 ans.

- Mon frère aussi.

Un blanc s'installa.

- Tu viens souvent ici ?

- Dès que je peux.

- D'accord.

- Et toi ?

- Assez souvent. Ils aiment bien venir ici.

- Ils ?

- Oui j'ai deux sœurs et un frère.

- Putain elle m'a pris une chocolatine! Lâcha Brittany après avoir sorti une poche de son sac.

- Et… c'est quoi le problème ?

- Le problème c'est que j'aime PAS les chocolatines. J'lui avais dit de me prendre un croissant.

- Attends, t'aime pas les chocolatines ?

- Ben non. Quoi ?... Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?

- Ben t'aimes pas les chocolatines. Non mais sérieusement, c'est la même chose que les croissants, à part qu'à l'intérieur il y a du chocolat.

- Justement, j'aime pas le chocolat ! Enfin j'aime le chocolat. Mais pas celui dans les chocolatines.

- T'es super bizarre, t'aime le chocolat mais pas celui des chocolatines.

- Ouais enfin j'aime pas le chocolat noir en général si tu préfères.

- T'es compliquée toi, t'aime pas le chocolat noir, mais t'aime les autres chocolats. Et puis c'est pas comme si il y en avait énormément du chocolat dans les chocolatines. Faut pas abuser.

- Bon tu m'fais chier, tu la veux c'est ça ? Me dit Brittany en me regardant dans les yeux.

« C'est pas la peine de me faire ces yeux de cocker. Je t'en donne si j'en ai envie »

Je continuai à la fixer un léger sourire aux lèvres.

- Bon tiens, mange la ta chocolatine.

- Yeeeeeeesssssssss ! Dis-je avec un sourire aux lèvres.

- Dis moi, tu es hispanique n'est ce pas ?

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- Est-ce que tu pourrais m'aider en espagnol cette année ?

- Ouais si tu veux, on pourrait se voir après les cours, et je t'aiderai pour ce que t'as pas compris.

- Oui enfin je te demande pas des cours particuliers. On est dans la même classe je te rappelle. Tu pourrais tout simplement m'aider pendant les cours, enfin ça t'éviterai de passer du temps en plus après quoi.

- Euh ouais mais…

- Ah oui… D'accord j'ai compris, laisse tomber.

- Brittany le prends pas mal mais…

- Non, non, je ne le prends pas mal. Je me demande juste pourquoi tu es si gentille avec moi en dehors des cours, et qu'au lycée tu es... ben t'es personne, on se connait pas quoi.

- Je voudrais bien, mais Quinn arrêterait pas de me faire chier avec ça, tu sais comment elle est, elle est bornée, et j'ai pas envie d'avoir de problèmes au lycée. Tu le sais je t'ai déjà expliqué comment ça marche.

- Tu comptes rester le toutou de Quinn pendant tes années lycée, ou t'affirmer un peu et faire ce que Toi tu as vraiment envie au lieu de fermer ton clapet et faire tout ce quelle veut pour ne pas qu'elle te fasse de scènes?

- Je ne fais pas tout ce qu'elle veut !

- Ah bon ? Alors pourquoi tu ne pourrais pas toi aussi lui faire des scènes, comme elle te fait parce que tu restes avec quelqu'un qui n'est pas dans votre « norme », pourquoi tu n'instaures pas tes propres règles !

- Mais tu ne comprends pas, il n'y a pas que Quinn. Il y a tout le lycée.

- Laisse tomber, c'est toi qui n'a pas compris.

Elle commença à se lever

- Alors explique-moi si t'es si maline.

- Plus tard, laisse tomber. Je dois y aller. On se voit en cours, petit toutou.

- Arrête-toi, ça va pas le faire si tu me provoques.

- Pourtant il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse n'est ce pas?

- La vérité ? T'es en train de parler de vérité là ? Dit elle la fille qui vient de je ne sais où. Au fait, t'habites où ? J'ai jamais vu tes parents venir te chercher, ou le midi quand tu ne manges pas, pas grand monde à l'air de se soucier de toi on dirait.

- Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles Santana, tu ne sais rien de moi, lâche l'affaire.

- Non je ne sais rien de toi, c'est vrai. Mais il semblerait que personne ne sait rien de toi. Personne ne sait la Vérité. Ta vérité. Mais, j'y pense, ne viendrais tu pas de dire qu'il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse? La tienne doit être blessante, tellement que personne ne la connait. Aller va.

Je me levai et me mis à crier

Aaron ! Viens on rentre. Bonne soirée Brittany.

Pour la première fois de ma vie, je lui ai fait fermé son clapet. C'est moi qui suis partie en la laissant là. Elle m'avait vexée, elle m'avait vexée et elle le savait. Je ne suis pas une suiveuse. Du moins je ne le voyais pas comme ça… Elle était allée trop loin en m'appelant toutou. J'ai du la vexer aussi avec ce que je lui ai dit. Je l'espère, c'était le but.

Fait chier. L'après midi avait pourtant bien commencé. Tant pis pour elle.

OoOoOoOo

**POV BRITTANY :**

- Britt-Britt, ne me laisse pas, s'il te plait, je veux venir avec toi.

- Tu ne peux pas ma chérie, tu dois rester avec papa et maman.

- Je veux pas.

-Ecoutes moi, lui dis-je tout en me mettant à sa hauteur.

Ça m'ennuie aussi de devoir te laisser là, mais demain j'ai cours, et toi t'as école. Tu vas aller te prendre une bonne douche. J'essaierai de passer demain d'accord, c'est pas si grave, t'as juste qu'une nuit à attendre.

- D'accord.

- Aller à demain. Je lui fis un bisou sur le front et partis.

Un peu plus loin je m'arrêtai pour une nouvelle fois me rouler un joint.

La nuit était maintenant tombée. Je fumai le joint tout en marchant.

Enfin dans ma bulle je retrouvai un peu de sérénité.

Je me mis à traverser la route pour rejoindre l'autre rue, quand je fus éblouie par une lumière, une lumière intense qui m'empêcha de garder les yeux ouverts. Un bruit sourd se fit entendre en même temps lorsque je fus percutée de plein fouet par quelque chose qui me fit voltiger à plusieurs mètres.

Mon corps entier s'encastra sur le bitume.

* * *

**Voilà, un petit cliffangher pour la fin :p **

**Tout d'abord je suis désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps, mais en fait j'ai plein d'idées de scénario dans ma tête, mais j'arrive pas bien à les écrire. Et je pense que je ne vais pas mettre le prochain chapitre avant environ 3 semaines. Parce que je pars en vacances pendant deux semaines et le temps que j'écrive le chapitre et tout... **

**Merci de laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez :p et merci à ceux qui l'ont fait aux précédents chapitres. **

**Je tiens aussi à parler de Cory... Je suis très affectée par la nouvelle, je pense que tout le monde l'est. Même si vous n'aimez pas le personnage de Finn ou quoi que ce soit, il était beaucoup trop jeune pour mourir et ça avait l'air d'être une personne géniale... :( **

**Et faut avouer que Glee ne sera plus jamais pareil :/ #RipCoryMonteith **

**A bientôt**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjour tout le monde! Désolé pour mon retard! Pour me faire pardonner voici un chapitre un peu plus long que les autres. **

**Enjoy! ;) **

* * *

**AU GLEE CLUB :**

Mercedes : Hey Kurt ! ça va ?

Kurt poussa un soupir,

- Oui et toi ?

- Parfait, mais toi ça n'a pas l'air d'aller, qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- Rien Mercedes, rien.

- Bon, si tu le dis, ajouta Mercedes, peu convaincue.

- Bonjour tout le monde, annonça Mr Shue avec un grand enthousiasme.

- Finn, Rachel, ça ira comme ça allez vous asseoir, Santana, Quinn, c'est à mon tour de parler. J'ai entre mes mains la liste de nos concurrents aux régionales, et je veux que tout le monde soit à l'écoute, tout le monde est là ?

Les élèves se regardèrent chacun à leur tour, pour voir si personne ne manquait.

- Si… Commença Rachel

- Il manque Blaine, finit Kurt.

Mr Shue : Oh, et personne ne sait où il est ?

- Si Kurt ne le sait pas, personne ne le sait.

- Merci pour cette remarque très pertinente Rachel. Lança Santana à celle-ci.

Mr Shue regarda Kurt en train de baisser les yeux. Le plus jeune n'était pas dans son meilleur état, surement dû à l'absence de nouvelles de son amoureux.

- Bon, annonça Mr Shue après un court silence, je vais quand même vous le dire, vous ferez passer le mot à Blaine, quand vous le verrez.

Les élèves hochèrent la tête et écoutèrent Mr Shue, avant que la cloche ne sonne.

OoOoOoOo

* * *

_Devant le casier de Kurt._

Rachel & Mercedes : Hey Kurt !

- Re-bonjour les filles.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe Kurt ? T'as pas l'air d'aller bien.

- Bon Kurt, ce qu'essaie de te dire Mercedes, c'est qu'on a bien vu que tu n'étais pas bien, Blaine n'est pas là aujourd'hui alors on se demandait si ça avait un lien, si tout simplement tu n'étais pas bien parce qu'il n'était pas là ou je ne sais quelle hypothèse… En tout cas on est venu te voir pour que tu nous dises ce que tu sais… Enfin si tu veux… Et si tu sais quelque chose.

Kurt lâcha un énième soupir.

- De toute façon j'aurais trouvé étonnant, même bizarre que vous ne soyez pas venus me voir, se disait-il à lui-même.

Elles continuèrent à le regarder, les yeux grands ouverts plein d'entrain, telles deux petites filles attendant leur cadeau d'anniversaire. Il manquait juste le sourire.

- Bon les filles, vous pouvez garder un secret ?

- Comment t'ose encore nous demander ça ?

Rachel hocha la tête en regardant Mercedes, signe qu'elle était d'accord avec elle.

Bon, commença t-il. Hier, Blaine est venu chez moi après les cours. Tout se passait très bien, nous étions sur le canapé avec mon père à côté sur le fauteuil, en train de regarder la télé. Au bout d'un moment mon père est allé chercher Carole à son travail. On a commencé à s'embrasser. Assez fougueusement. Ca commençait à devenir assez chaud, il a commencé à me toucher là où je pense et là où vous pensez… et j'ai pris peur. Je me suis crispé d'un coup et je lui ai demandé d'arrêter, il n'a pas compris pourquoi. Je lui ai expliqué que je n'étais pas prêt encore à passer le cap. En plus sur le canapé. Il avait l'air un peu vexé sur le moment, mais après son visage s'est adouci il m'a embrassé tendrement, et il a recommencé à regarder la télé.

- Et ?

- Laisse-moi finir. Après le soir il est parti en voiture. Et je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles, il n'a pas répondu à mes messages, ni à mes appels et j'ai trouvé ça vraiment bizarre venant de lui. Et je me suis souvenu de ce qu'il s'était passé donc je pensais que c'est à cause de ça. Qu'en fait il en a marre d'attendre qu'il veut du sexe, que c'était la goutte d'eau qui lui a fait péter les plombs, qu'il ne veut plus rien savoir de moi, qu'il est allé voir quelqu'un d'autre après être parti chez moi et qu'...

- Waoh hé Kurt calme toi

Le garçon avait fermé son casier d'un coup sec, l'énervement et la panique avaient commencé à s'emparer de lui. Il parlait vite et commençait à avoir les mains tremblantes.

Les filles le prirent toutes les deux dans leurs bras.

Il laissa couler de discrètes larmes, que les filles avaient tout de même remarquées.

- Écoute Kurtie, commença Rachel. Tu dis que c'est pas normal qu'il ne t'ai pas répondu c'est ça ?

- Oui.

- Tu l'as harcelé ?

- Oui.

- Et quand tu l'appelais, ça continuait à sonner quand même ?

- Euh oui je crois, jusqu'à ce matin.

- Personnellement quand quelqu'un me harcèle j'éteins mon portable.

-Ah parce qu'on te harcèle ? La coupa Mercedes

- Ce n'est pas le sujet ! Bon Kurt, je pense que ce n'est pas contre toi. A mon avis il ne t'en veut pas du tout. Sinon tu l'aurais vu. Culpabilise pas pour ça ok, Blaine ne t'en voudrait pas pour ça j'en suis sûre.

- Donc où il est ?

- Ça je ne sais pas, c'est bizarre qu'il ne te réponde pas et qu'il ne soit pas là aujourd'hui. Peut être lui est il arrivé quelque chose… La diva avait sorti ça doucement, mais assez fort pour que Kurt l'entende.

- QUOI ?! Tu crois qu'il lui est arrivé quelque chose ?!

Kurt repartit dans une crise de panique.

- Bravo Rachel en tant qu'amie réconfortante t'es la meilleure.

- Il n'était pas supposé entendre Mercedes, je me parlais à moi toute seule, je réfléchissais.

- Bon Kurt écoute, continua Mercedes. Shhht c'est bon respire panique pas. Peut être que Blaine a perdu son portable, où alors qu'il s'est endormi. Peut être qu'il ne s'est pas réveillé aussi. Stresse pas c'est bon. Arrêtez de penser au pire tous les deux.

- Mercedes a raison, allez venez.

Kurt les suivit, dans un pire état encore, qu'avant qu'elles viennent le « réconforter ».

_OoOoOoOo_

- Maman !

- Blaine mon chéri, tout va bien ? Je suis arrivée dès que j'ai pu à cause du boulot et tout je suis désolée.

- C'est bon maman je n'ai presque rien. J'ai seulement l'épaule luxée. Mais ils veulent que je passe la nuit ici, pour faire des contrôles ou je sais pas trop quoi.

- D'accord. Blaine, que s'est il passé ?

Paula vit son fils la fuir du regard. Il regardait à droite, puis à gauche, il passait sa main dans ses cheveux encore plein de gel. Il avait l'air bouleversé.

- Blaine qu'est ce…

- J'ai renversé quelqu'un maman ! Dit-il d'une traite, comme pour se libérer d'un poids. Une larme commençait à perler sur sa joue.

- Viens ici, lui ordonna Paula en écartant ses bras tout en essayant de ne pas montrer son étonnement et sa peur.

- Ils ne veulent rien me dire, je n'ai aucune nouvelle d'elle. Je… je ne sais pas dans quel état elle est. Je suis tellement, tellement désolé maman. Je faisais pourtant gaffe mais elle a surgit de nulle part, il faisait nuit et…

-Shhht c'est bon, tout va bien aller. Ne t'inquiète pas. Tout va rentrer dans l'ordre.

Les larmes de son fils firent pleurer Paula. Elle essayait tant bien que mal de le réconforter, en le serrant toujours plus fort dans ses bras.

Après quelque minutes silencieuses dans les bras l'un de l'autre, Paula dit à son fils :

- Bon, maintenant on va remonter dans ta chambre. Et quand on verra le docteur on lui demandera des nouvelles de cette fille ok ?

- Ok, et si on peut la voir aussi.

- Euh oui aussi.

* * *

_Dans la chambre de Blaine._

- Bonjour Mme Anderson, je suis le Dr Derek Shepherd, c'est moi qui suis en charge de Blaine.

- Bonjour Dr.

- Alors Blaine, comment te sens tu ?

- Ca va, j'ai un peu mal à l'épaule mais ça va. Un peu fatigué aussi.

- D'accord. Je vais prendre ta tension tout de même.

- Pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas normal que je sois fatigué ?

- Non ne t'inquiète pas mon grand. Tu n'as pas beaucoup dormi. Mais c'est une chose que je dois faire, pour m'assurer que tout est normal. Que tu ne fais pas une baisse de tension ou des choses comme ça.

-D'accord. Mais dites moi Docteur, est ce que la fille que j'ai renversée va bien ? On ne veut rien me dire sur elle.

- Son état est stable, elle est tout de même aux soins intensifs au cas où son cœur relâche. Mais même si on ne peut pas trop savoir, je pense qu'elle va s'en sortir avec peu ou pas de séquelles. Son cœur s'est arrêté moins de deux minutes. Donc son corps n'a pas trop manqué d'oxygène.

- Mais alors pourquoi elle est aux soins intensifs ?

- Elle est faible et son cœur peut relâcher à tout moment.

C'était quand même un soulagement pour Blaine, son cœur battait toujours. Elle était vivante. Il avait besoin de la voir, il devait la voir.

- Et est ce que je pourrais la voir ?

- Je ne sais pas, il faut demander à l'accueil pour ça. Bon, ta tension est bonne.

- D'accord.

- A tout à l'heure Blaine.

* * *

- Maman ?

- Oui Chéri ?

- Passe-moi ton portable s'il te plait, il faut que j'envoie un message à Kurt. Il doit être mort d'inquiétude.

- C'est vraiment nécessaire ?

- Oui ça l'est. Je n'ai plus de batterie.

- Bon bon, tiens.

**: Kurt ! C'est Blaine !**

_: Blaine ! Mais où t'es ? Je suis mort d'inquiétude depuis hier soir ! Pourquoi t'as pas répondu à mes messages ?_

- Bon finalement je crois que je vais l'appeler.

**Allo Kurt ?**

_Blaine !_

**Bon Kurt je suis désolé de pas avoir appelé avant. Mais j'ai plus de batterie là je suis avec le téléphone de ma mère et..**

_Je comprends pas comment ça t'as plus de batterie, mais tu.. t'es où là ?_

**Ecoute là je suis pas chez moi. Je suis à l'hôpital depuis hier soir et…**

_QUOI ? T'ES A L'HOPITAL ? Pourquoi ?! Tout va bien ?_

**Oui ne t'en fait pas tout va bien. J'ai seulement l'épaule luxée. J'ai eu un accident hier en rentrant chez moi et…**

_Ok bon dit moi juste le numéro de ta chambre Blaine._

**314**

_J'arrive._

**Mais attends t'as pas cours ?**

_Non j'ai fini là je reprends à 14h. Je suis là dans 10 minutes._

* * *

- Bon je vais aller chercher Kurt en bas.

- Mais Blaine, tu lui as dit le numéro de ta chambre, il va trouver t'en fait pas.

- J'ai besoin de prendre un peu l'air.

- Ce que tu as besoin c'est de te reposer Blaine.

- Tant que je n'aurais vu ni lui, ni cette fille, je ne pourrai pas me reposer.

- Si tu le dis… Tu veux que je t'accompagne ?

- Non ça va aller.

- Bon. Je suppose que je vous attends là alors.

* * *

**POV KURT :**

- RACHEL ! Rachel ! Désolé de te lâcher au dernier moment mais je ne pourrai pas manger avec toi ce midi.

- Euh ok ok mais pourquoi t'es si pressé tout d'un coup ? T'as des nouvelles de Blaine ?

- Oui ! Justement je vais manger avec lui. Ecoute, il est à l'hôpital

- QUOI ? T'es sérieux ? Qu'est ce qu'il lui est arrivé ?

- Il a eu un accident hier en rentrant chez lui, il a juste l'épaule luxée mais il avait l'air vraiment mal. C'est pour ça je vais le voir maintenant et je t'en dirais plus qu'en j'en saurais plus.

- D-D'accord, à tout à l'heure alors.

Je courus vers la voiture. J'étais pressé comme si ça faisait une éternité que je ne l'avais pas vu. Même s'il n'a que l'épaule de luxée, le terme d'accident et savoir qu'il est à l'hôpital me fait vraiment froid dans le dos. Mais je crois que ce qui m'inquiète le plus c'est la voix qu'il avait au téléphone. Il avait l'air d'être au plus mal. Je veux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé, et vite.

J'allumais donc ma voiture et me mis à conduire à toute vitesse. Etant en temps normal très prudent en voiture, pas d'excès de vitesse ni rien, je me surpris à passer au feu orange, à griller même un feu rouge.

_OoOoOoOo_

Kurt se gara devant l'hôpital. Et entra dans le bâtiment presque en courant. Lorsqu'il entendit la voix de son cher et tendre derrière lui.

- Kurt ! Kurt je suis là. J'ai- j'ai voulu t'attendre à l'entrée.

Il se retourna et vit son petit ami avec une petite moue très mignonne, apparemment content de le voir, mais tout de même pas très en forme. Il vit son bras droit immobilisé pour éviter que son épaule ne bouge. Se fut un soulagement de le voir.

- Oh Blaine !

Kurt avait couru vers son amoureux et l'avait serré dans ses bras comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il n'arrêtait pas de se dire que ça aurait pu être plus grave, qu'il aurait pu le perdre, pour toujours. Si Blaine mourrait, il ne s'en remettrait pas. Il était la personne auquel il pensait en se levant le matin, en se couchant le soir. Blaine était tout pour lui. Il aurait voulu rester là, dans ses bras, pour toujours, sans jamais le lâcher.

- Blaine j'ai eu tellement peur !

- Je suis désolée de ne pas t'envoyer un message plus tôt. Mais c'est vrai que je n'y ai pas du tout pensé.

- C'est pas grave. Tout ce qui compte c'est que tu sois en bonne santé.

Le visage de Blaine se décomposa.

- Blaine ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Tout va bien ?

- Oui, moi ça va.

- Viens on va s'asseoir sur les bancs de l'entrée.

Blaine resta silencieux mais le suivit.

Oo

Une fois assit sur le banc, Blaine ne parla pas. Il avait le regard ailleurs. Il voulait lui dire, mais il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre. Il avait peur de ce que pourrait penser son petit ami.

- Mon cœur, qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? Comment est arrivé ton accident ?

C'était le moment. C'était le moment de tout lui avouer, alors autant commencer par le commencement. Il se racla la gorge et chercha ses mots.

- Je- je suis parti de chez toi et j'ai emprunté la même route que d'habitude. Tu sais à la fin de la Broadhollow Road, ben il faut tourner à droite.

Kurt le regarda, un sourcil levé, il ne voyait pas où il voulait en venir.

Blaine le regarda, avec un regard rempli de tristesse et de honte.

- Eh ben j'ai tourné. J'ai tourné et elle était là. Juste au passage piéton en train de traverser. Mais je l'ai vu trop tard, et elle m'a vu trop tard aussi. J'ai- j'ai freiné mais c'était trop tard. J'ai pas eu le réflexe de freiner tout de suite. Et –

Sa voix dérailla et il éclata en sanglot.

- Et je lui ai rentré dedans, Kurt. J'ai renversé quelqu'un. Et je crois que –

Ses sanglots se firent encore plus gros. Kurt l'entoura avec ses bras pour le réconforter, toujours en fixant son bien aimé. Il avait lui aussi une boule dans la gorge, il se retenait de pleurer, il le voyait, grimaçant, les joues humides et rouges, reniflant de temps à autre. Il se sentait impuissant. Il avait peur de ce qu'il allait lui dire. Il espérait de tout cœur que la femme que son chéri avait renversée n'était pas morte.

- Je crois que c'est une fille de notre âge. Je crois l'avoir déjà aperçue au lycée…

Kurt ne sut quoi dire, il resta bouche bée. Un blanc prit place dans le discours de Blaine, qui ne dura seulement quelques instants. L'ancien Warbler prit une inspiration et continua, ayant cessé de pleurer, mais hoquetant toujours.

- La voiture s'est donc stoppée. J'avais la ceinture donc je ne sais pas vraiment comment je me suis fait mal à l'épaule. Mais le choc à été très brutal, j'ai mis une dizaine de secondes avant de réussir à bouger. Je ne pense pas avoir perdu connaissance, je pense avoir eu du mal à retrouver mes esprits. Quand j'ai vu son corps par terre à quelques mètres de la voiture, elle ne bougeait pas. J'en ai eu le souffle coupé, j'étais terrifié. Mais quelques secondes après j'ai eu comme un déclic. Je me suis détaché à toute vitesse et j'ai couru vers elle. J'ai vérifié si elle respirait et quand j'ai vu qu'elle respirait j'ai appelé l'ambulance.

Ce fut un soulagement pour Kurt. Elle n'était pas morte. Il en aurait presque sourit. Mais les circonstances étaient telles, qu'il n'en avait pas envie.

Blaine continua

- Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Tu sais tous ces trucs qu'on apprend au collège en passant ton brevet de secouriste. Ben c'est que des conneries ! Ce qu'ils oublient de te dire c'est que quand t'es vraiment devant quelqu'un qui a besoin d'aide, et que t'es pas spécialisé là dedans, tu ne sais pas quoi faire. Tu hésites, tu pleures, tu paniques, t'as peur, t'es paralysé. T'oses même pas toucher la personne de peur de lui faire mal. C'est ce qui s'est passé pour moi. J'ai pleuré, j'ai hésité, j'ai paniqué. Au début j'ai pensé à ce truc de Position Latérale de Sécurité. Mais je me suis dit que peut être que si je la changeais de position, vu dans l'état qu'elle était, j'allais causer quelque chose d'encore plus grave. Lui casser quelque chose ou je sais pas. Alors j'ai rien fait. Je suis resté tétaniser, pleurant, ne sachant que faire. Je n'avais même pas remarqué qu'il y avait une flaque de sang à côté de son bras gauche. Elle avait une énorme entaille au niveau de son triceps et je ne l'avais même pas vu. J'étais focalisé sur son visage, à l'idée qu'elle respire. Son pouls était tellement faible si tu savais. Quand je l'ai vu j'ai arraché mon tee-shirt et je lui ai fait une compresse, que j'ai bien serrée. Mais je ne sais pas si c'était trop serré ou pas assez, si c'était ça qu'il fallait faire. J'ai même eu du mal à lui faire la compresse à cause de mon épaule. Ensuite J'ai pris ma veste et je lui ai mis dessus pour pas qu'elle attrape froid. Et j'ai attendu comme un con jusqu'à ce que les pompiers arrivent, toujours en pleurant comme une gamine qui avait perdu son joujou ! Comme une GROSSE MERDE !

Blaine s'était détaché de l'emprise de Kurt et avait maintenant les coudes sur ses genoux et les mains derrière la tête. Kurt voyait qu'il commençait à s'énerver contre lui-même.

- Blaine, ne t'énerve pas. Tu as fais tout ce que tu pouvais faire. Tout ce qu'une personne de tous les jours pourrait faire. Tu as eu les bons réflexes Blaine. T'es resté auprès d'elle, surveillant sa respiration, c'est le plus important à faire. Et le fait que tu lui aies fait une compresse et que tu l'aies couverte a été très intelligent.

Il passa la main dans son dos, essayant d'être rassurant.

- Mais… Après… Les secours sont arrivés. Ils se sont précipités sur elle. Alors j'en ai profité pour me dépêcher à ranger ma voiture sur le côté, parce qu'elle était encore en plein milieu de la route. Et… Je suis revenu en courant et… Quand je suis revenu, ils l'avaient mis sur une sorte de civière pour la transporter. Ils lui avaient déjà branché des appareils, elle avait des fils partout et un masque à oxygène qui lui prenait la bouche et le nez. Enfin je crois que c'était pour l'oxygène. Et j'ai entendu le son de l'appareil s'accélérer. Tu sais ce fameux Bip bip, que tu vois dans les séries, quand un cœur s'arrête de battre. C'était comme dans un film. J'ai entendu un médecin dire « on la perd » et tout le monde s'est précipité dessus. Ils l'ont montée dans le camion pendant qu'un branchait le défibrillateur. Ils ont réussi à faire repartir son cœur et m'ont emmené dans le camion avec elle. Ils nous ont conduits tout droit à l'hôpital. Ils l'ont emmenée et m'ont laissé là, planté. J'étais perdu. Une infirmière est arrivée et m'a emmené dans une chambre. Et elle s'est occupée de moi. J'ai pas de nouvelles de cette fille depuis. A part le médecin tout à l'heure qui m'a dit que son état est stable, mais qu'elle est aux soins intensifs, car son cœur risque de relâcher à tout moment.

- Ouah c'est… c'est… Bon, au moins, elle est vivante. C'est le plus important. Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait, je suis fier de toi Blaine.

- Mais tu ne comprends pas. Lança Blaine, commençant à s'énerver. Et si, et s'ils étaient arrivés un peu plus tard les secours, s'ils étaient arrivés plus tard les secours, et que son cœur avait lâché, j'aurais fait quoi moi, HEIN ! J'AURAIS FAIT QUOI ! Avec cette PUTAIN d'épaule, je n'aurais MËME PAS pu lui faire un massage cardiaque ! MÊME PAS ! J'en aurais été incapable ! Et quoi, les secours l'auraient réanimée genre quoi, 30 minutes plus tard, au bout de 10 électrochocs ! Et elle serait sortie avec des séquelles qu'elle en aurait même pas reconnue ses parents ! Ou PIRE, elle serait morte !Elle serait MORTE Kurt, tu m'entends ! Par MA faute ! Et t'ose dire que tu es fier de moi, alors que J'AI failli la TUER !

Blaine s'était levé et s'était mis à crier. Il avait fini son discours en mettant un grand coup de pied dans une poubelle. Il était fou de rage. Fou de rage contre lui-même, d'avoir causé tout ça. D'aller bien alors que cette fille était aux soins intensifs. Kurt se leva à son tour et prit la tête de son petit ami dans les deux mains le forçant à le regarder. Son regard humide poignant choqua Kurt, qui essaya de ne pas se laisser distraire pour autant et paraître le plus sûr qu'il soit.

- Blaine, écoute moi. Rien de tout ça n'est arrivé, les secours étaient là quand son cœur s'est arrêté, et ils l'ont réanimée vite. Là elle est en soins intensifs parce qu'il y a des risques que son cœur relâche. Mais depuis hier soir il n'a pas relâché. Son état est stable. Peut être que son cœur s'est arrêté parce qu'ils l'ont changée de position. N'essaie pas de te punir pour ce qui s'est passé. Elle était là au mauvais moment, et toi aussi. Ca aurait pu t'arriver comme ça aurait pu arriver à n'importe qui d'autre. Et je trouve que tu as bien réagit.

Blaine prit Kurt dans ses bras et lui fit un long bisou dans le cou. Kurt put sentir les larmes de son amoureux atterrir contre sa clavicule.

- T'imagine ça me serait arrivé à moi. Tout ce que j'aurai fait c'est crier et dès que j'aurai vu une goutte de sang je me serais évanoui.

Cette phrase arracha un petit rire à Blaine. C'était le but.

- Bon aller, on va monter dans ta chambre ok ?

Blaine fit un sourire timide et le suivit.

_OoOoOo_

- Enfin vous voilà ! Je commençais à m'inquiéter.

- Maman je veux qu'on aille voir cette fille.

- On a le droit d'aller la voir au moins ? demanda Kurt

- Apparemment oui, fit Paula. J'ai parlé de tout ça à la dame à l'accueil et elle a dit qu'elle n'avait pas encore eu de visite. Normalement c'est la famille qui peut dire si oui ou non ils veulent bien qu'on la voit, mais là personne ne leur a donné d'interdiction.

- T'es sérieuse elle n'a pas eu de visite ? fit Blaine choqué.

- Mais normalement l'hôpital ne devrait pas se charger d'appeler les parents ou je ne sais qui. Ajouta Kurt un peu perdu

- Non je ne crois pas. Si l'enfant n'est pas rentré chez lui, les parents appellent l'hôpital, donnent le nom de leur enfant et c'est l'hôpital qui recherche le nom de la personne demandée dans le fichier informatisée.

- Et personne ne les a appelés…

- Oui…

- Tu sais son nom ?

- Oui. Brittany S. Pierce.

_OoOoOo_

- Re-Bonjour madame, voilà mon fils et son ami. On aimerait voir Mlle Brittany S Pierce.

- Suivez-moi.

_OoOoOo_

- C'est ici, vous ne pouvez pas rester longtemps par contre. Si elle est là c'est qu'elle a besoin de repos. Je reviendrai vous chercher dans 10 minutes.

- Blaine ! Dit Kurt choqué. T'avais raison, elle est à Mc Kinley. Elle… elle est avec moi en maths.

- Putain… lâcha Blaine désespéré.

Brittany était allongée sur son lit blanc. Des égratignures sur le côté droit du visage. Partant du nez et descendant jusqu'à la mâchoire, n'ayant pas épargné ses lèvres. Le reste de son corps est couvert d'un drap blanc, sauf pour son bras gauche, où il y a la perfusion. Les seules choses visibles sont tout ces fils qui la relient aux machines et toutes ces choses, dont aucunes des trois personnes présentes à son chevet, n'en connaissent l'utilité.

Ils restèrent tous les trois bouche bée, ne sachant que faire. Seul Blaine s'avança vers elle, et la regarda, jusqu'à ce que l'infirmière leur ordonne de partir.

* * *

**Voilà :) **

**Bon j'espère que ça vous a plu. Normalement la suite arrivera bien plus rapidement puisque je suis chez moi jusqu'à la fin des vacances normalement . ;) **

**J'espère avoir été crédible pour l'histoire des soins intensifs des visites et tout ça. Je n'ai aucune idée de comment ça se passe, j'ai essayé de faire des recherches mais j'écris souvent après minuit, donc je suis assez fatiguée et je voulais vous le mettre au plus vite donc voilà... Si il y en a qui s'y connaissent sur le sujet, vous pouvez m'en faire part, peut être je changerais certaines choses si ça vous gêne.**

**J'espère aussi que mon histoire vous plaît toujours parce que ça fait deux chapitres que j'ai presque pas de review, donc si vous avez quelque chose qui ne vous plait pas, faite me le savoir, ça fait toujours avancer. **

**Merci quand même à ceux qui m'en mette, à ceux qui follow l'hisoire et à ceux qui l'ont mis en favorite! :)**

**Merci aussi à Ben55 pour me corriger :)**

**A vos review :)**

**A plus tard.**

**Xoxo**


End file.
